


Ирреальность в пикселях

by stephanie_jeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Comics Characters, Dystopia, M/M, Manhwa, Parallel Universes, Switch Byun Baekhyun, Switch Park Chanyeol, artist, Дистопия, Попаданцы, мистика, пародия, фантастика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanie_jeon/pseuds/stephanie_jeon
Summary: В свои двадцать пять Бэкхён и помыслить не мог, что плод его разыгравшегося воображения окажется куда реальнее той зыбкой действительности, в которой ему приходилось крутиться день ото дня на протяжении вот уже шести лет.





	1. Ирреальность

Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось написать заявление об уходе, стукнуть заказчика об клавиатуру, стукнуться самому, послать нахуй нерадивую начальницу и заставить её подписать бумагу под угрозой собственной жизни. Именно в таком порядке.   
  
Бэкхён работал графическим редактором в задрипанной фирме уже около трёх лет и попросту, по словам лучших друзей, растрачивал свой талант зря, день ото дня выполняя заказы один другого краше. Сегодняшнему клиенту хотелось, чтобы буквы на баннере его фирмы отбрасывали больше тени. Объяснять ему, что так вся работа будет смотреться дёшево, Бэкхёну не хотелось. В конце концов, желание клиента — закон. Хочет дерьмо в золотой обёртке — он его получит.   
  
Отправив заказчику несколько вариантов на выбор, Бэкхён откинулся на спинку неудобного кресла в душном офисе и жалобно простонал. Их фирма по созданию логотипов занимала третий этаж старой пятиэтажки в одном из спальных районов Сеула. В сорокоградусную жару кондиционеры по закону жанра — впрочем, как всегда — не работали.   
  
Он обмахал лицо газетой двухнедельной давности и положил её на лицо, мечтая заснуть.   
  
— Ты обедать пойдёшь? — услышал он справа голос не менее замученного Сехуна. Младший приподнял кусок печатной продукции и двумя пальцами, едва касаясь, опустил на стол. Коллега наградил его ненавидящим взглядом. — Старик, более идеального косплея на Кёнсу-хёна я ещё не видел. Неделю назад через дорогу открыли кофейню. — Взгляд Бэкхёна от его слов не изменился. — Там работает кондиционер, — учтиво заметил Сехун.  
  
— Твоя взяла, — выдохнул Бён и поднялся со стула. Оглядевшись, он вдруг понял, что все работники — их было восемь, включая уборщицу — разошлись.   
  


***

  
  
— Как продвигается работа над твоим комиксом? — спрашивает Сехун, когда они получают свой заказ — рогалики с марципаном и два латте. — Вполне себе неплохо, — говорит парень, стирая с верхней губы сахарную пудру.   
  
— И у меня также. Новую главу прочло около тысячи людей. Народу прибавилось, когда я добавил женского персонажа. Походу, людям нужны сопли и слёзы. А я в этом, признаться честно, профан.   
  
— Юджи, кстати, классная. Но ей больше такой, как Крис, подойдёт, чем Чанёль.   
  
— Я об этом ещё не думал. Основная ставка идёт на их выживание в войне за Метрополис. Не хочу превращать всё в банальный зомби-апокалипсис, как это сделала Кибуро Юри. Не читал её последнюю веб-манхву?   
  
— «Лунные хроники»?   
  
— Именно. Как тебе?   
  
— Интересно, но немного банально. И сопливо моментами.  
  
— Вот и я о том же, но людям нравится.  
  
— Хочешь пойти по стопам Юри?   
  
Бэкхён фыркает.   
  
— Я готов угождать даже тупому заказчику чисто потому, что «клиент всегда прав», — пародирует он голос начальницы. — Но угождать кому-то ради популярности? Да пошло оно нахер, Се. В этом плане я слишком принципиален. Извольте.  
  
— На самом деле, у тебя круто выходит. Я бы на твоём месте бросал дизайн и занимался рисованием всерьёз. У тебя рисовка в разы лучше, чем у той же Юри, и насколько мне известно, и фон, и персонажей рисуешь ты один. И как кульминация, тебе это нравится, Бэк. Почему бы не сделать хобби работой?   
  
— Звучит заманчиво, но я не хочу проснуться однажды с мыслью о том, что мне нужно рисовать не потому что хочу, а потому что надо.   
  
— У меня есть знакомый редактор...  
  
— Не нужно, Се. Работа не обязана нравится, да и я не так крут, как Кибуро или Ом Чанхви. До встречи в аду, — метафорично выражается он об их офисе и уходит. Младший злится, потому что желает другу лучшего, но Бён же упрямый как осёл. Такого переубедить себе дороже.  
  
  
Бэкхён возвращается на место и первым делом проверяет почтовый ящик — тупой заказчик подозрительно молчит.   
  
Он достаёт блокнот из сумки. Герои его комикса смотрят со страниц шестью стандартными эмоциями, и он кривляется, пародируя главного персонажа. Того едва ли можно назвать красивым, но Бэкхёну кажутся очаровательными эти большие уши, по-детски наивные глаза и пухлые губы, что чаще всего поджаты в глубокой задумчивости, потому что герой постоянно попадает в трудные ситуации. В такие моменты, когда главные герои в лице Чанёля, Криса и Юджи вынуждены бороться за выживание в созданном Бёном мире, Бэкхён ощущает себя настоящим тираном. Он так прикипел к персонажам за несколько томов, что те кажутся ему живыми, точно такими же, как он сам.   
  
— Бэкхён-хён, ты сколько ещё залипать будешь? Тебя начальница уже пять минут как зовёт, — говорит сидящий через стол Кёнсу, их бухгалтер, вечно носящий галстук исключительно синего — 5005 из таблицы RAL — цвета.   
  
Что-то может меняться, но только не цвет галстука Кёнсу, выражение лица Сехуна и настроение Бэкхёна в офисе.   
  
Он нехотя отрывается от стула, прячет блокнот в стол и с видом побитой собаки следует в кабинет начальницы.   
  
— Вы хотели меня видеть, Ёнха-ши?   
  
— Присаживайся, — гнусавым голосом проговорила начальница, тощая и бледная как смерть женщина средних лет со стрижкой под Твигги. — Нам поступил новый заказ, но под силу справиться только тебе.   
  
— Ёнха-ши, почему я? — неуверенно спрашивает парень, чувствуя как тонкие пальцы начальницы касаются его волос и гладят, словно кошку. Под натиском женщины он чувствует себя загнанным в ловушку зверем и тяжело вздыхает, когда та ненадолго отстраняется.   
  
— Ты очень талантлив, — Ёнха делает ударение на «очень» и улыбается Бэкхёну в ухо. Парень мысленно прощается с жизнью и проклинает свою работу. Он работает на эту Ку Ёнху уже около двух лет, но столь повышенный интерес к своей персоне замечает только сейчас.   
  
Что нашло на эту стерву, пытается сообразить Бэкхён, и резко вскакивает, что от лица аж кровь отливает.   
  
— Простите, Ёнха-ши, пришлите указания на почту. Я плохо себя чувствую, — бросает он напоследок и пулей вылетает из кабинета.  
  
В тот же вечер один из отрицательных персонажей комикса обретает лицо Ёнхи. Бэкхён отыгрывается, как может, рисуя стилусом морщинистое лицо с глазами ехидны на планшете. Он вспоминает слова Сехуна, и рука невольно замирает над экраном. А потом Бэкхён заходит на сайт с веб-манхвой и видит свою работу в ТОП-10. Выше только звёзды.   
  


***

  
  
_Чанёль скептически оглядел местность._ _Он с трудом помнил, как его занесло на Кровавую авеню. Кажется, их с_ _Юджи_ _схватили повстанцы, но самой девушки поблизости не было. На противоположной стороне улицы расположился полевой лагерь. Носилки с пострадавшими так и лежали на раскалённом солнцем асфальте. Над головой пронеслось нечто огромное, застившее свет. Вертолёт с разукрашенным в кислотно-жёлтый крылом приземлился в десятке ярдов от него._   
  
_— Чанёль! — услышал он знакомый голос позади._ _Обернувшись, парень встретился взглядом с плачущей_ _Юджи_ _._   
  
_— Что_ _проис_ _…_   
  
_Договорить он не успевает. Девушка с_ _криком «Берегись!» толкает его на землю, и сознание постепенно проясняется. Значит, те небоскрёбы просто были сном. Реальность происходит здесь и сейчас._   
  
_В нескольких метрах от них_ _разрывается граната, осколки которой чудом не впиваются в кожу. Чанёль помогает девушке подняться, и они бегут. Прячутся за углом опустевшего дома, у которого, словно из глазниц, выколоты окна, пытаясь отдышаться._   
  
_— Где Крис?_   
  
_— Разбирается_ _с предводителем синих. Этот Сухо оказался не из простых. Лучше скажи, где тебя два с лишним часа носило?_   
  
_— Не помню._   
  
_— Прости?_   
  
_— Это…_   
  
_Разрывает ещё одну гранату._ _И Чанёль инстинктивно закрывает уши._   
  
_— Это люди_ _Президента? — спрашивает он, отправляя_ _Юджи_ _за спину._   
  
_—_ _Пять за сообразительность, Пак. Мы не успеем добраться до штаба, если осада продлится больше пятнадцати минут!_   
  
_— Ты идиотка? Они бомбят госпиталь, а ты думаешь, как добраться до штаба_ _? Им нужно помочь._   
  
_Чанёль порывается вперёд, но_ _Юджи_ _останавливает его за локоть._   
  
_— Ты им ничем уже не поможешь. Подумай о тех, кто ещё может выжить. И вообще, это чудо, что_ _они не попали в нас, так что помалкивай. Они взорвут наши чипы, если мы не вернёмся. Не_ _квиряне_ _, так красные, Чанёль. Прости, но такова реальность._   
  
_— Реальность? — переспрашивает он, катая каждый слог на языке, словно сладкое вино._ _— Ты уверена, что это реальность? — выплёвывает он. Вино оказалось слишком приторным._   
  
_— О чём ты, Чан…?_   
  
_— Мне кажется, это чья-то безумная постановка._ _Реальность ужаснее того, что происходит сейчас._   
  
_— Решил пофилософствовать?_ _— зло шипит девушка и хватает друга за грудки, пригвождая к стене. — Не время. В штаб. Живо! — говорит она и для пущего эффекта встряхивает парня. Вроде на две головы ниже, а силёнок, как в бронетанке._   
  
  


***

  
  
Бэкхён просыпается, едва наступает рассвет. Он понимает, что заснул вчера за рисованием. Бэк воспроизводит в памяти свои последние действия. Кажется, тогда он дорисовал слайд с Ёнхой, правой рукой Президента Меторополиса. Он включает планшет и стилус выпадает из руки. Бэкхён не помнит, чтобы рисовал это. Перед ним картина бегущих куда-то главных героев. Он листает слайды и, кажется, начинает осознавать происходящее.   
  
— Это ж насколько нужно было заработаться, чтобы забыть? Ку с её проектами когда-нибудь меня до психушки доведёт. Решено. Ещё неделя и уволюсь, — решает парень, читая ответ вчерашнего заказчика, который остался доволен тем непотребством, что ему прислал Бэкхён. Где его вкус, мысленно воет эстет внутри парня.   
  


***

  
  
Бэкхён впервые за долгое время собой гордится. Он решает, что когда-нибудь обязательно расскажет о случившемся внукам.  
  
— Это было…сильно, — говорит Кёнсу, нервно жуя свой тёмно-синий галстук. На лице рядом сидящего Сехуна красуется улыбка, и это не уходит от старших. — Что ты сделал с этим кирпичом? Ты только глянь, Бэк.  
  
— Знаете, парни, это было круче, чем когда я напился и накурился на дне рождении бывшей одноклассницы. Её рожа, когда я послал её, не сравнится ни с чем. Ехидна вообще опешила, когда я, зайдя в её кабинет, сунул ей заяву об уходе. Боже, это нужно было видеть. Она словно жабу проглотила.   
  
  
— Куда ты теперь? — спрашивает Сехун, щёлкая зажигалкой. Они втроём стоят в курилке. Во всём офисе это единственное прохладное место. Рубашка не липнет к телу, и на том спасибо.  
  
— Мне родители, признаться честно, помогли. Буду рисовать обложки в Чанхоне.   
  
— Нихуя, — свистит Сехун и Кёнсу бьёт его по губам. — Это же тот самый Чанхон, о котором я подумал? Самое крупное издательство в Сеуле?  
  
— Да. Я же говорю, связи отца помогли. У него там друг одним из редакторов работает. Всё лучше, чем эта дыра. Парни, мой вам совет, бегите от этой стервы куда подальше. А то совратит ещё.   
  
— Тебя пыталась?  
  
Бэкхён пожимает плечами, туша сигарету в самодельной пепельнице — жестяной ржавой банке с дырками, прикрученной к лестнице. Он вообще не понимает, что в тот день нашло на его уже бывшую начальницу. Парень просто надеется, что это был первый и последний раз, когда покушались на его личное пространство.   
  


***

  
  
К удобному столу, ограниченного с трёх сторон стенкой, подошёл один из редакторов. Пропуск на шее гласил «Ким Чонин». Тот самый, значит, подумал было про себя Бэкхён, отодвигаясь от компьютера. Он только что завершил иллюстрацию к одному из любовных романов серии и планировал пойти покурить, но не тут-то было. Ким Чонин положил на его стол какую-то папку.   
  
— Редактор Ким?   
  
— Твоего временного куратора перевели в отдел нон-фикшна, но так как у нас все занятые люди, — редактор беспардонно присел на край стола и посмотрел на Бёна сверху вниз, делая ударение на последних словах, — будешь работать со мной. Говорю сразу, без фокусов.   
  
— Как скажете, редактор, — просипел брюнет послушно. Сейчас, под взглядом этих любопытных и источающих уверенность глаз, он почувствовал себя нашкодившим щенком. — Есть задание для меня?   
  
— Ты в курсе, из какого я отдела?  
  
Он ещё раз бросил взгляд на удостоверение редактора, где увидел жирными буквами три заветных слова «Отдел графических романов». Бэкхён неуверенно кивнул и посмотрел прямо перед собой — обложка с плачущей на ней девушкой-подростком получилась немного пафосной. В оригинале персонажу было восемнадцать, но нарисованная им героиня едва ли тянула на пятнадцать.   
  
— Заданий будет много, готовься. Пока ознакомься с планами. Самое главное то, что мы сейчас запускаем новую серию. Чтобы это было похоже на серию, все обложки должны быть выполнены примерно в одном стиле.   
  
— А это нормально, если рисовка тома не будет совпадать с рисовкой обложки?   
  
— Ты сначала прочти, а потом задавай вопросы. Там всё подробно описано.   
  
— Хор-р-рошо. — Рука неуверенно потянулась к чёрной папке. Ким при этом оставался сидеть на столе, внимательно наблюдая за действиями подчинённого.   
  
Первая страница, и вот он макет, разработанный отделом маркетинга. Серийная обложка, чёрная страница за ней с цитатой из комикса, следующая — реальная обложка. А дальше непосредственно сам комикс. Губы сжались в тонкую полоску. Выглядит весьма «вкусно», но слишком... Иначе. Он слышал, что в Чанхоне выпускали самую лучшую литературу в Корее, и что в своё время и создавались целые серии и редакции с книгами одного жанра, но чтобы запускали серию из комиксов — такого он ещё не слышал. В планах серии были такие корифеи  ~~пера~~ стилуса как Ом Чанхви, Анна Ли и Канцлер. Бэкхён улыбнулся: когда он был подростком, он зачитывался комиксами Канцлера. Именно Канцлер и вдохновил его на создание собственной манхвы.   
  
— Достойные авторы.   
  
Чонин усмехнулся, подбрасывая в руке спёртую со стола монетку.   
  
— Это Чанхон, друг мой. Недостойных тут нет и не будет.   
  
Бэкхён согласно кивнул, проклиная себя за длинный язык. Только он мог сказать такую ересь.   
  
— Редактор Ким, так что мне рисовать?   
  
— Дай мне свою почту. Я пришлю тебе ссылки на работы. Начни с Ли. Пробегись по содержанию, возьми основную идею и воплоти её в формате одной картинки. Ты ж дизайнер, с идеями проблем возникнуть не должно.   
  
— Вы серьёзно? Я могу интерпретировать это так, как хочу я?  
  
— Ты ж читатель. Читателю виднее. Как говорил герой одной из моих любимых вебок, «Твори шо хошь».   
  
— Вы читали «Царя горы»? — улыбается Бэкхён, вспоминая слова старика Джин Тэджина. Он бы никогда не подумал, что в данном контексте они прозвучат столь уместно. Несмотря на внешний снобизм ему уже начинает нравиться Чонин. Он думает, они поладят.   
  
— А ты, я смотрю, из просвещённых. И кто нравится? Только не говори, что Джин Мори. Любить главных героев не так интересно, как второстепенных.  
  
— Почему? Лично мне нравится Пак Ильпё, но я не вижу в Мори что-то ужасное.   
  
— Парнишка слишком идеален. За годы практики я заметил такую закономерность, знаешь ли. Главные герои априори круче других. Они избранные, а их друзья и враги вечно в тени, потому что выполняют роль антуража, как бы смягчая углы. Но таков закон жанра.  
  
Бэкхён согласно кивает. Его Чанёль никогда не был идеальным, и в этом-то и состояла проблема.   
  
— Людям не интересно читать про таких, как они. Им нужен герой. Кто-то, посмотрев на которого, они бы сказали: «О, я хочу быть как этот чувак! Он крут».   
  
— Ты прав, — говорит редактор и встаёт со стола, взяв жёлтый стикер с почтой Бэкхёна, — Жди ссылки.  
  
— Да я читал, — устало вздыхает Бэкхён. — Речь же о «Бегущем ангеле» идёт?   
  
— Так даже лучше. За сколько управишься? Недели хватит?  
  
— Вполне.   
  
Он даёт Чонину неуверенное «пять» и принимается за работу.   
  


***

  
  
— Выглядишь хреново, — заключает Сехун, проходя в квартиру. Бэкхён приобрёл её относительно недавно, накопив за полгода работы в издательстве приличную сумму денег. Он выглядит уставшим, стоя перед Сехуном во всём чёрном, за исключением кроссовок — они белые. Парень, видимо, сам только что пришёл. — Всё в порядке? Кёнсу спрашивал, как ты поживаешь.   
  
— Порядок, за исключением того, что у меня, походу, едет крыша. Проходи.   
  
Они идут на маленькую — три на четыре квадратных — кухню, и Младший садится за стол, с интересом рассматривая лежащие на нём глянцевые журналы. С каких это пор ты увлекаешься модой, хочет сорваться с губ, но потом он чувствует в квартире запах конфетных женских духов.   
  
— У тебя появилась девушка?   
  
Бэкхён улыбается, засыпая приличное количество чаинок в заварочный чайник. Перед глазами возникает призрачный образ девушки.   
  
— Тэён сказала, что я уделяю ей мало времени, поэтому с сегодняшнего дня, считай, у меня нет девушки.   
  
— И долго вы...  
  
— Три месяца.   
  
— И ты скрывал?! — негодует младший.   
  
— Да вы как-то особо не интересовались моей личной жизнью. Она просто пришла утром и забрала последние вещи. Журналы забыла просто. Да и кому нужна лишняя мукалатура?  
  
— Я смотрю, ты не слишком расстроен.   
  
— Просто она права. Я действительно помешался на своей работе и совсем забил на неё. Из меня херовый бойфренд. Лучше рассказывай, как сам, а то всё обо мне говорим, а толку никакого. Как Кёнсу?  
  
— Он по-прежнему не расстаётся со своим синим галстуком. Слышал, он устроился продавцом в магазин одежды в каком-то молле на Мёндоне. Я пока в поисках. Диплом вот недавно защитил.   
  
— Круто, поздравляю. У меня вроде тоже всё неплохо. Редактор Ким зачётный начальник.   
  
Сехун как-то странно кривится.  
  
— Ты, кажется, что-то говорил про съезжающую крышу. Что случилось-то?   
  
— У меня проблемы с памятью какие-то. Я заканчиваю рисовать ночью на одном моменте. Просыпаюсь, а у меня откуда-то новые страницы нарисованы, которых в голове вообще не было. Как будто они сами по себе живут, а я так, дополнение, рисующее локации. Я даже к психотерапевту ходил. Особо не помогло. Посоветовали успокоительное попить, но лучше от этого не стало. Больной ублюдок.   
  
Сехун замолкает и отпивает чай из поставленной перед ним чашки с символикой Бэтмана.   
  
— Может, у тебя это, сомнамбулизм? Лунатики, все дела...  
  
— Я разговаривал с мамой. Она сказала, что в детстве за мной такой херни не наблюдалось. Я только лишний раз взволновал её. Пора лечиться.   
  


***

  
  
 _Это был бой не на жизнь, а на смерть. Их было пятеро против трёх десятков цепных псов Президента. Действие происходило на главной площади города, основным интерьером который были десятки детских трупов._  
  
 _— Достаточно,_ _Ёнха_ _, — с трудом дышит Крис, тяжело раненный в живот. Он отбивает очередную атаку самодельным сюрикеном, падая на колени. Над ним возвышается канцлер Ким, правая рука президента и монстр в человеческой плоти. На шее висит цепь, сродни ошейнику — знак своей преданности правительству, а из нижней губы течёт тонкой струёй капиллярная кровь. Женщина злобно улыбается, что ещё чуть-чуть и натянутая на скулах кожа разойдётся по швам. Она заносит свою_ _катану_ _, чтобы снести голову повстанцу, как воздух разрезает выстрел. Пуля со свистом входит в шею канцлера, и та, неуверенно оступившись, падает, разбивая голову о мраморные плиты площади. Крис тяжело дышит, и ему не хватает сил повернуть голову. Его подхватывают сильные руки подоспевшего вовремя лидера синего движения повстанцев. Горячие губы касаются холодного лба._  
  
 _— Заражения нет, иначе температура была бы высокой, — говорит Сухо, отрывая от края рубашки приличный кусок ткани. — Идти сможешь?_  
  
 _Крис неуверенно кивает, глядя повстанцу за спину. Раздаётся ещё один выстрел. Сухо в испуге поднимает голову и видит, как ещё один цепной пёс Президента падает замертво._  
  
 _— Вам лучше поторопиться, — грубо бросает Чанёль, пряча пистолет за пояс брюк.  
  
Таким его ещё никто не видел — отчаянным и убивающим своих врагов. Из всех троих он был меньше всех приспособлен к выпавшим на их долю условиям, и такие перемены, безусловно, пугали. Пугали не только лучшего друга Криса, которому в их союзе была отведена роль лидера, но и самого _ _Чанёля_ _. Ему казалось, что он потерял над собой контроль в последнее время. Если раньше его что-то или кто-то сдерживал, то сейчас он будто был сам по себе. Мир вокруг словно замирал и делал вздох, а после поступательно двигался дальше.  
<i>_  
 _Они услышали шум вертолёта, и Пак задрал голову, прикрывая лоб ладонью._  
  
 _— Не наши, — сказал он, и в следующий момент прогремел взрыв._  
  
 _ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ СЛЕДУЕТ..._  
  
Бэкхён устало протёр лицо руками, радуясь тому, что закончил двадцатую главу до того, как отрубиться. Он закончил выпуск, и по идее новых страниц априори не должно появиться. Он со спокойной душой загрузил главу на сайт и, выключив настольную лампу, отправился спать. Но как бы Бэкхён себя не убеждал, чувствовал он все равно себя немного тревожно. Впервые за долгое время ему не хотелось спать. Парень ворочался около двух часов, и в итоге ему это надоело. Он резко встал с кровати и подошёл к рабочему месту, включая свет. Брюнет бросил мимолётный взгляд на часы. Три часа ночи. На дворе промозглый февраль, а в голове тысяча и одна мысль по поводу развития сюжета. И та, что пришла первой, кажется самой разумной.   
  
Он решает перечитать комикс.   
  
 **Первая глава, и Чанёль, как и большинство людей его возраста, ходит в колледж. На страну надвигается неизвестный вирус, заражающий всех вокруг. Его жертвами становятся младшая сестра и мать** **Чанёля** **. Идеальный мир трещит по швам.**  
 ****  
 **Вторая глава, и мать с сестрой умирают в ужасных муках. Карантин длится полгода. Метрополис начинает превращаться в пустошь. Парень, с которым они не ладили в школе, неожиданно становится лучшим другом. Крис. Его родители работают в правительстве, и что-то скрывают.**  
 ****  
 **В седьмой главе появляется** **Юджи** **, и выясняется, что за изобретением вируса стоит группа учёных, работавшая над созданием сверхчеловека по приказу господина Президента. В этой же главе выясняется, что отец** **Юджи** **был одним из этих учёных. И его убили, как и всех остальных лаборантов.**  
 ****  
 **В восьмой главе Чанёль выясняет, что** **Юджи** **принадлежит красному движению повстанцев. Те сражаются за импичмент Президента и его устранение. Президент издаёт указ о всеобщем повиновении — все незаражённые обязаны стать подопытными.**  
 ****  
 **Десятая глава начинается с нападения на троих друзей банды из гетто. Как потом выясняется, эта банда — синие повстанцы, которые ищут противоядие и хотят встать у власти. Для успешного выполнения миссии им нужен союз с красными. Чанёль узнаёт об убийстве отца. На этом заканчивается первый том.**  
 ****  
 **Второй том начинается с появления канцлера на поле боя. Правительство запускает операцию по уничтожению полевых госпиталей и всех тех, кто пытается спасти заражённых. Всем руководит любовница президента, а по совместительству главный канцлер** **Метрополиса** **—** **Ёнха** **. Красные и синие объединяются. Чанёль хоронит отца.**  
 ****  
 **Всё оставшееся время он пытается приспособиться и выжить. Становится жёстче. Становится убийцей. И у него появляется смысл жизни — убить Президента, которого никто никогда не видел.**  
 ****  
  
— Я слишком жесток к вам, — заключает Бэкхён, закрывая страницу с последней главой. Ему вставать через час, а в голове только шум и желание абсолютной тишины. Спать не хочется от слова «совсем», но вид у него помятый, как у дворовой собаки. Взгляд падает на число прочтений, и на лице появляются задатки пусть скупой, но настоящей улыбки. Там, в информационном пространстве, его творчество кому-то нужно.  
  


***

  
  
— Бэкхён, зайди ко мне, — сказал Чонин, пробегая мимо кабинета графических дизайнеров. Бэкхён переглянулся со своей коллегой Наён и пожал плечами на её вопросительный взгляд. Девушка работала в издательстве вторую неделю — заступила как практикантка.  
  
Бён нехотя встал и пошёл к редактору, надеясь, что его не будут сейчас отчитывать, потому что голос Кима был жёстким, как у солдафона. Он же ведь ничего не сделал. Так ведь?  
  
— Что-то случилось, редактор?  
  
— С чего ты взял? — фыркнул Чонин и уставился на экран своего ноутбука. — Да что ты будешь делать? — фыркнул он ещё раз, быстро печатая что-то.  
  
— Редактор Ким?  
  
— А? Бэкхён? А, точно, пардон. Я ж зайти тебя просил, — устало произносит он, отрываясь от занятной переписки.  
  
— Что произошло?  
  
— Завтра в офис приедет один автор. Тот ещё фрукт, но талантливый, зараза. Пытаюсь договориться с ним, когда ему будет удобнее, но у этого Кибуро семь пятниц на неделе.  
  
— Кибуро Юри? Автор «Лунных хроник»? Серьёзно?   
  
— Ты его знаешь?   
  
— Но ведь Юри девушка…  
  
— Тебе такая вещь, как «альтер-эго» знакома? Псевдоним, не более. Автор мужчина, я бы даже сказал, что парень. И парень очень вредный и пафосный.   
  
— Гей что ли? — спрашивает Бэкхён, рассматривая яркие обложки комиксов на столе. На нём конкретный беспорядок, и педант в Бэкхёне предательски завывает.   
  
— Не все геи вредные и пафосные, Бэкхён. Я вот, например, не пафосный же?   
  
— А вы… — Бэкхён не знает, что сказать. Он, конечно, был в курсе всех сплетен офиса, среди которых ходила и байка о том, что редактор Ким не мальчик с натуральных полей, но особого значения этому не придавал. — Гей?  
  
— Ты не знал? — удивляется Ким, смотря на Бэкхёна поверх экрана. — Я, в принципе, не скрываю этого.   
  
— Я просто думал, это слухи, но ладно, без разницы. Что там с Юри?  
  
— Завтра к пяти. Я так понимаю, ты читал «Лунные хроники»? Можешь подготовить пару-тройку эскизов обложки, чтобы он определился на месте? А то, боюсь, мы с ним ещё так два месяца провозимся и не сдвинемся с мёртвой точки.  
  
— Вам понравились «Хроники»?  
  
— У них большая фанбаза, да и сюжет неплохой, но вот рисовка… Немного непривычная, скажем так. Он будто взял персонажей с «Розы Версаля» и поместил их в веб-формат.   
  
— Хотите сказать, устаревший стиль?  
  
— Немного, но можно закрыть глаза ввиду сюжета.   
  
— И вас не пугает самый что ни есть избранная в главной роли?  
  
— Классика жанра, Бэкхён.  
  


***

  
  
— Хён! Бэкхён-хён, ты это видел?   
  
— Сехун, семь утра, воскресенье. Какого хуя ты звонишь мне в такую рань?   
  
— Прости, хён, но ты должен это увидеть. Открой сайт с комиксом. Ты видел количество прочтений?  
  
— Нет, но я видел сон, где убиваю одного вредного мудака по имени О Сехун, который не даёт выспаться в единственный выходной, — зевает Бэкхён и встаёт с мятой постели, одной рукой взлохмачивая волосы, а другой держа телефон у уха. Он хватает домашнюю рубашку со спинки стула и натягивает на голое тело, попутно включая ноутбук и планшет. — Клянусь, когда-нибудь я убью тебя, мелкий.  
  
Страница с комиксом прогружается очень медленно. Кажется, пару дней назад обещали провести технические работы с сетью. Что ж, согласитесь, лучшего дня, чем воскресенье, найтись не могло.  
  
  
— Я там что, в конец хот-листа упал? — зевнул Бэкхён, улицезрев главную страницу сайта. Он промотал до рейтинга и замер. — Чё?  
  
— Увидел?   
  
Бэкхён неуверенно кивнул, хотя понимал, что младший этого не видит.  
  
— У них сервера что ли полетели? Это странно. Я что, реально на первом месте?  
  
— Ага, ты сдвинул стену в лице самой Юри. Поздравляю, хён. Это победа.  
  
— Юри будут публиковать у нас в серии. Его вебтун скоро перейдёт в платный доступ, так что стена в лице Юри — стена. Он заслужил, в конце концов.  
  
— Постой, ты сказал «он»?  
  
— Кибуро Юри на самом деле парень. Его зовут Хуан Цзытао, ему двадцать три, и он учится в Пхохане. Ах да, ещё он «знатный мудак, у которого семь пятниц на неделе», — пытаясь спародировать Кима, грустно улыбается Бён. — Вообще, у меня странные чувства по поводу рейтинга, знаешь ли.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Слишком большая ответственность, а я и мои герои слишком безответственны.  
  


***

  
  
 _Чанёль снова пребывал в смятении. Стены полуразрушенного дома, где он находился; запах гниения, что он чувствовал; рана от пули в правом плече, что ныла, едва он шевелил рукой — всё казалось ирреальным, ненастоящим, будто продуманным кем-то. Словно так и должно было быть, а не как-то иначе. Интересно, усмехнулся он, а если попробовать положить этому конец и просто убить себя, сработает ли?_  
  
 _Он встал и поморщился от боли в плече. Сделав пару осторожных шагов в сторону спящих Криса и Сухо, поднял свой пистолет из общей свалки. Парень обернулся —_ _Юджи_ _спала крепким сном, громко сопя. Он вышел к лестнице и наткнулся на караульного._  
  
 _— Я сейчас. — Чанёль кивнул на верх лестницы, и караульный, Лухан, кажется, отошёл в сторону._  
  
 _Держась здоровой рукой за ржавый поручень, он с трудом преодолел пять лестничных пролётов, что в итоге привели его к крыше. Опираясь на крепкую балку, Чанёль перепрыгнул железобетонное ограждение, разделяющее крышу с лестницей. Он прошёл вперёд, почти дойдя до края. Шаг, и всё, конец._  
  
 _— Кто ты? — спрашивает он у пустоты. — Кто ты, чёрт возьми, такой? — голос срывается._  
  
Бэкхён замирает. Стилус выпадает из руки, и он хватается за голову, стоит картинке перед ним начать рисоваться самой.  
  
— Пора лечиться, — шокированно произносит, отодвигаясь от планшета. Но от этого картинка не исчезает — продолжает рисоваться. С кем говорит его герой? Этого не было в изначальной версии. Стереть. Эта мысль приходит слишком поздно. Он берёт стилус трясущимися пальцами и пытается стереть новые,  ** _не его_** , слайды. Безрезультатно.  
  
 _— Хочешь проверим кое-что?_  
  
О чём говорит Чанёль, доходит до Бэкхёна не сразу — он говорит непосредственно с ним.   
  
— Нет, —судорожно выдыхает автор, не надеясь, что его услышат. Интересно, если он добровольно сдастся в психушку, как долго его там продержат? — Пора лечиться. Пора лечиться. Больной ублюдок, это ж как от недосыпа могла крыша поехать? — как в бреду, причитает Бён, старательно пытаясь стереть рисунок, но тот словно застыл на месте.   
  
 _Чанёль становится на край и смотрит вниз. Там, на асфальте, мёртвые тела, об уборке которых никто не заботится. Там, за полуразрушенными стенами и битыми стёклами кипящие остатки чьей-то жизни. Там, внизу, решение всех его проблем._  
  
— Ты что делаешь? Боже мой. Чанёль, остановись. Ты же убьёшься! — Он нервно кусает ногти. От досады хочется раздолбать планшет о стену, но он у него единственный. Бэкхён три года копил стипендию, чтобы позволить себе такую роскошь. Он нажимает на выключатель — последняя надежда на то, что они придут в себя. — Пожалуйста, пусть это поможет, — сипит он, включая аппаратуру спустя минуту.   
  
Экран горит белым. Он протягивает руку к нему и едва касается стекла, как то как будто растворяется, превращаясь в бесформенную массу. Бэкхён замирает и жмурится до белых кругов перед глазами, двигаясь дальше.  _Когда он открывает глаза, мир как будто перестаёт вращаться, замирает и лавиной обрушивается на парня. Он смотрит перед собой, пытаясь осознать происходящее. Первое, что он понимает, он не в своей квартире и, походу, вообще не в Сеуле. Холодный воздух пронизывает насквозь — на нём только джинсы и тонкая футболка. Благо, хоть кеды на ногах — уже в радость. Он осматривается по сторонам и, кажется, начинает понимать._  
  
 _— Да вы издеваетесь! — говорит он и затыкает рот ладонью, поняв, что сделал это слишком громко. — Мне точно пора в психушку. Ладно, — вздыхает он. — Предположим, это всё реально. И что дальше?_ _Чёрт_ _, кому скажи, точно решит, что я рехнулся._ _Айщ_ _, что же делать?_  
  
 _Бэкхён мажет взглядом по крыше здания справа и вдруг до него доходит._  
  
 _— Да ну_ _к чёрту_ _! Вы серьёзно? — В его голове писк каждый раз, когда он пытается остро выразиться, заменяя всю известную ему лексику на «чёрт». Брюнет морщится от холода, обняв себя руками. В этом мире начало зимы, когда как в его тёплой квартире в_ _Джамсиле_ _порядка восемнадцати по Цельсию. —_ _Окей_ _, помогите_ _Бэкхёну-следопыту_ _найти решившего поиграть в_ _экстремала_ _Чанёля_ _, — бурчит он себе под нос, по-прежнему смотря на крышу здания._  
  
 _Пораскинув мозгами ещё минуту, он двинулся в сторону входа. Никого не застав на патруле — их и не должно тут быть — он прошёл к лестнице. Он примерно понимал, что ждёт его выше, если опираться на собственные задумки._  
  
 _— Кто такой?_ — _на него наставляют автомат, но проблема в том, что он не в курсе, заряжен ли он. Нужно было продумывать всё лучше, сдаётся он, поднимая руки._  
  
 _— У меня нет оружия, идиот._  
  
 _— Кто такой, спрашиваю?_  
  
 _— Человек, как видишь. Даже не цепной. Убери это и дай пройти._  
  
 _Его прощупывают так, будто в миллиметре кожи можно спрятать гранатомёт. Господи, думает он, даже_ _Тэён_ _во время секса так руки не распускала._  
  
 _— Куда идёшь?_  
  
 _— Логично, что наверх, — фыркает Бэкхён, одёргивая футболку. Ему и без этого холодно. — Пусти, — он смотрит караульному прямо в глаза, и тот сдаётся._  
  
 _— Пойдёшь со мной, — говорит караульный, и Бэкхён закатывает глаза. У него нет времени спорить._  
  
 _Пожалуйста, думает он, пусть тебя кто-нибудь отвлечёт. Пожалуйста, Господи, умоляю._  
  
 _—_ _Хань_ _, что происходит? — в проёме возникает Сухо, накидывающий плащ на плечи. — Кто это? — повстанец кивает на_ _Бэкхёна_ _, а тот с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не познакомить ладонь со лбом. — Молодой человек?_  
  
 _Бэкхён обречённо вздыхает._  
  
 _— Вам будет сложно понять, но я не от Президента. Просто дайте пройти._  
  
 _— Зачем? — Сухо хмурится._  
  
 _— Пару недель назад я забыл одну вещь на крыше._  
  
 _— Ты из мирных?_  
  
 _— Нет, что вы? Просто так без оружия хожу. Авось, подорвусь на мине. Мне ж с заражёнными только острых ощущений в жизни не хватает, — язвит он, мысленно поражаясь своей импровизации. Сухо молчит, но спустя долгих десять секунд, что кажутся вечностью, он кивает._  
  
 _— Пусть идёт. Если не уберёшься отсюда через пять минут, я буду вынужден принять меры._  
  
 _Бэкхён снова кивает, как китайский болванчик, чуть ли не снося караульного с ног. Внутри всё замирает и напрягается. Он преодолевает пролёт за пролётом в считанные секунды. На пятом, последнем этаже он позволяет себе секунду отдышаться. Он знает маршрут лучше всех, но сократить его не может. Сейчас он проклинает все большие локации, что однажды вышли из-под его руки. Не мог он что ли вместо пятиэтажки под здание штаба взять_ _двухэтажку_ _? Чёрт бы отымел его фантазию._  
  
 _Выбежав на крышу, он, тяжело дыша, падает на колени, не в силах больше двигаться. В груди всё горит огнём, в то время как холод лижет лицо и оголённые руки. Разве что зубы ещё не стучат. Знакомая фигура попадает в поле зрения почти сразу. Чанёль по-прежнему стоит на краю, смотря вниз. Стиснув зубы, Бэкхён встаёт с колен и движется по направлению к Паку. Ветер треплет его тёмно-каштановые волосы, и со стороны может показаться, что парень напряжён, но тот расслаблен, как никогда._  
  
 _— Если тебе так нужно сдохнуть, что ж ты так изначально не сделал?_  
  
 _Чанёль замирает и резко поворачивается. Зря. Боль от сквозного ранения даёт о себе знать, и он, стиснув зубы, хватается за плечо_  
  
 _— И что ты пытаешься доказать этим? А? Кто ты такой, чтобы думать, что неуязвим? Хоть бы связи со всеми что ли перед этим порвал. Или, думаешь, им по кайфу будет отдирать твои остатки от асфальта? Что ж,_ _файтин_ _, — Бэкхён не злится, он в бешенстве, но внешне никак этого не показывает и говорит до тошноты спокойно и вкрадчиво, будто читает инструкцию по эксплуатации_ _рисоварки_ _._  
  
 _— Кто ты? — на лице_ _Чанёля_ _удивление, нет, интерес, замазанный удивлением. Тот спокоен, будто выпил галлон чая с мелиссой. Кажется, его уже ничто не удивит. — Ты в курсе всего, ведь так? — Доходит до него._  
  
 _Бэкхён фыркает, качая головой и смотря себе под ноги. В курсе чего он должен быть? В курсе того, что он, кажется, поехал крышей? В курсе того, что попал в нарисованный собственноручно мир? Или в курсе, что происходило с ними до этого? Что ж…_  
  
 _— Допустим. Но вот какого хрена ты хочешь упасть, прости, не в курсе._  
  
 _— Уже не хочу._  
  
 _— У тебя всё так просто, — произносит он, складывая руки на груди. Как же, зараза, холодно. — Ты хуже девушек в период ПМС. Захотел — сделал то, захотел — сделал это. Только я не всесилен, Чанёль. Уж прости._  
  
 _— Почему мир вокруг такой ирреальный? Кто ты, чёрт возьми?_  
  
 _— Потому что этот мир и есть ирреальность. То, что сейчас происходит, грёбаный сбой в системе, потому что этого не должно происходить. Такого не было в сценарии! Я сам ничего не понимаю, чёрт бы побрал тебя и цензуру!_  
  
 _Каждый раз, когда с его губ норовит сорваться мат, в голове звучит мышиный писк, сильно бьющий по нервам. Действует не хуже пит-чаги._  
  
 _— Думаешь, я тебя понимаю? — обречённо выдыхает Пак. Если бы не больная рука, давно бы врезал ему по самое не балуй. — По порядку, пожалуйста. И начни с имени._  
  
 _— Бэкхён я. О многом сказало? И этот мир плод моего воображения. Выдумка. Фикция. Называй, как хочешь. Комикс, созданный мной пару лет назад. А ты… — смотрит он зло. — его главный герой. Сильно полегчало? — Бэкхён отворачивается, смотря перед собой. — Не я завёл грёбаный маятник. Это ты вырвался из-под контроля, и теперь от меня ничего не зависит._  
  
 _Молчание. Тянущееся, словно патока, дающее немного времени подумать и осознать._  
  
 _— Я…не человек? Персонаж? — Голос у него дрожащий, почти на грани. С надломом. Бэкхён только что сломал его, вытряс душу и выбросил, и ничего не сделал при этом, просто раскрыл рот и… Понеслось._  
  
 _Старший неуверенно пожимает плечами._  
  
 _— Для меня вы все живые, но что это меняет?_  
  
 _Отныне он ненавидит рассвет и цвет 2001 в палитре_ _RAL_ _. Теперь он у него ассоциируется с болью и бессилием, а ещё с ненавистью и к себе, и к нему. К себе — создатель этого, к нему — вырвался из-под контроля._  
  
 _Чанёль всего лишь усмехается, а у_ _Бэкхёна_ _чувство, будто его ножом пырнули, да и покрутить в стороны ещё не забыли. И почему ему неприятно? Кто ж знал, что эта ирреальность окажется самой настоящей реальностью?_  
  
 _— Значит, Президента тоже не существует? А_ _Суён_ _,_ _Крис_ _,_ _Юджи_ _…_  
  
 _— Я теперь даже не знаю, существую ли я. Но если опираться на первоначальную идею, то все вы… Герои? Наверно, мне стоит извиниться за то, что заставляю вас так страдать?_  
  
 _Усмешка._  
  
 _— Ты так просто не отделаешься._  
  
 _— Я бы удивился, если бы ты сказал другое._  
  
 _И снова молчание._  
  
 _— И чем всё кончится по сценарию? — Чанёль делает ударение на последнее слово, будто «сценарий» хуже ненавистного им всем Президента._  
  
 _— После такого я бы с радостью убил тебя, да вот только…_  
  
 _— Только что?_  
  
 _— Забей. Для тебя всё равно планировался_ _хэппи_ _энд_ _, а я не люблю отказываться от первоначальных идей. За своих друзей тоже не беспокойся. Если не наделаете глупостей, всё будет в порядке._  
  
 _— Глупостью ты называешь, что я, цитирую, «вырвался из-под контроля»?_  
  
 _— Нет. Если ты вырвался из-под контроля, тому есть своё объяснение. Но сколько времени уйдёт на его поиски, один Бог знает. К тому же, мне нужно выбраться отсюда, чтобы понять это._  
  
 _Раздаётся выстрел откуда-то снизу. Чанёль и Бэкхён вздрагивают, подходя к краю. С соседней улицы выезжает на полной скорости военный грузовик с тремя пассажирами на переднем сиденье._  
  
 _— Люди Президента?_  
  
 _— Сомневаюсь._  
  
 _— Ты не знаешь?_  
  
 _— Я знаю всё только в тот момент, когда рисую. А сейчас я…здесь. Скорее всего, они сбегают от людей Президента. Стреляли тоже не они. Смотри, у них номер пятого округа._  
  
 _— Дезертиры, — выдыхает Чанёль, отходя на приличное расстояние. — Нужно сказать Сухо._  
  
 _— Ну так вперёд._  
  
 _— А ты…_  
  
 _— От меня нет пользы, поверь мне. Меньшим неудачником, чем у себя, я, попав сюда, не стал._  
  
 _Чанёль уходит, и мир вокруг начинает вращаться. Так течёт время, догадывается автор, ежась от холода и присаживаясь на холодный бетон. Даже рассвет исчезает, превращая всё в день._  
  
 _— Ким меня убьёт, — заключает Бэкхён, когда волос касается яркие лучи солнца. Зима, походу, прошла так же быстро, как и началась._  
  
 _«Прям, как моя зарплата» — думает он, грустно улыбаясь._  
  
 _Он спокойно спускается по лестнице, ожидая очередного допроса от_ _Лухана_ _, но здание пустое, как и желудок_ _Бэкхёна_ _. Он лезет в карман брюк, припоминая, что там, кажется, была жвачка. Положив в рот две подушечки, Бэкхён останавливается в надежде увидеть в толпе снующих туда-сюда людей хоть одно знакомое. До него не сразу доходит, что все они никто иные как заражённые. Голубая радужка, опухшее лицо, руки в язвах — ну да, они самые._  
  
 _Он судорожно пытается сообразить, как выбраться из колонны этих потенциальных безмозглых мертвецов. Благо, они не как зомби — человеческим мозгам предпочитают самую обычную пищу, но как люди априори потеряны. Мозг работает хуже, чем у_ _детей-олигофренов_ _, плюс ещё полная бессознательность._  
  
 _Он бежит до ближайшего перекрёстка и прячется под каркасом когда-то книжного магазина. Заражённые проходят мимо, даже носом не ведя. Но_ _Бэкхёну_ _от этого не лучше. Он пытается отдышаться, оттягивая ворот футболки и обмахивая себя руками._  
  
 _— Верните меня домой, а, — стонет он, упираясь спиной в каркас. Над головой, буквально в метрах пяти, пролетает правительственный вертолёт. Приплыли. — Что за чертовщина тут творится? Матерь Божья, пожалуйста, пусть это будет всего лишь сбоем моего воспалённого мозга. Я даже на лечение и опыты добровольно сдамся, только пусть всё будет, как раньше._  
  
 _Бэкхён сползает вниз, впиваясь пальцами в волосы. Он смотрит в одну точку на стене, не понимая, что делать дальше. Парень слышит шум воды и топот чьих-то ног, но с места не двигается._  
  
 _— Вот как знал, не любил читать на тему «попаданцев», не то что писать… Чёртова безысходность. Для полного счастья не хватает только начать петь_ _айдольские_ _песни. Господи, и когда ты таким нытиком стал?_  
  
 _Над парнем нависает тень, и тот неохотно поднимает голову, встречаясь взглядом с_ _Чанёлем_ _._  
  
 _— Не ожидал встретить тебя вновь._  
  
 _— Не ты один, — устало выдыхает Бэкхён и встаёт, поравнявшись с_ _Чанёлем_ _. — Я вообще не возвращался. Сколько там месяцев прошло, а то мой внутренний хронометр сдох, не забыв при этом послать меня в далёкие дали._  
  
 _Чанёль хмурится._  
  
 _— Четыре месяца._  
  
 _— Было что-нибудь важное?_  
  
 _— То есть…_  
  
 _— То есть, ага. У меня тут_ _застревание_ _между мирами и попытки осознать всю тленность бытия. И как у вас тут?_  
  
 _— Временное перемирие._  
  
 _— Да ну? Дай угадаю, только по бумаге?_  
  
 _— Ты всё-таки знаешь._  
  
 _— Не знаю. Просто не думай, что в том мире всё идеальнее некуда. Не сдерживать свои обещания нынче в моде. Вы хоть живы?_  
  
 _— Спросил меня создатель этого хаоса, — усмехнулся Чанёль. — На самом деле, мы застряли на мёртвой точке. Нас ежедневно бомбят, мы спасаемся. Ничего не интересного. У книжных персонажей же всегда так?_  
  
 _— Я смотрю, ты уже смирился._  
  
 _— А у меня был выбор?_  
  
 _— Я тебя умоляю, выбор есть у всех. Не всегда равносильный, но есть. И уж тем более у тебя._  
  
 _— Как ты вообще сюда попал?_  
  
 _— Себе «спасибо» скажи, — выплёвывает Бэкхён и отталкивает Пака от себя. Он хочет покинуть проём между домами, как в лицо прилетает облако строительной пыли. Он тяжело кашляет, упираясь рукой в обшарпанную стену, на половину облупившуюся, со следами жёлтой краски и чьей-то запёкшейся крови. Чанёль хватает его за ворот футболки, оттаскивая в сторону._  
  
 _— Рассказывай, — грубо бросает он. — Как ты сюда попал?_  
  
 _Бэкхён отводит руку_ _Чанёля_ _, остановившуюся у его головы, но не убирает с неё свою, больно впиваясь в запястье. Но его запал почти сразу же пропадает, и парень устало выдыхает._  
  
 _— Я сам не до конца понимаю, как именно. Ты просто хотел спрыгнуть, а я, понимая, что эти сцены не моих рук дело, испугался. Я просто выключил экран, а потом его коснулся… Меня засосало, затянуло. Не знаю, как назвать… У меня_ _было_ _нервное потрясение. Боялся, что ты сдохнешь, потому что не знаю, как всё работает, когда этим управляю не я. Пытался всё исправить и…_ _Доисправлялся_ _. Переволновался настолько, будто сам стоял там, а ты… Идиот ты, Пак Чанёль, вот кто ты. И нет, не идиот, это просто грёбаный фильтр в моей голове, — говорит Бэкхён, жмурясь. В голове свист — как последствие мышиного писка._  
  
 _— Переволновался, значит? Нервное потрясение?_  
  
 _— Не веришь, — обречённо выдыхает он, смотря в сторону._  
  
 _Чанёль резко возвращает свою руку на стену и, наклонившись, припадает к губам, до сих пор пропитанным цитрусовой жвачкой. Целует он грубо и неумело, мажет губами как попало, больно впиваясь свободной рукой в плечо_ _Бэкхёна_ _, словно за опору. У самого_ _Бэкхёна_ _шок и круги перед глазами. Он даже происходящее осознаёт не сразу, а когда-таки доходит, толкает… пустоту._  
  
Бэкхён быстро моргает, пытаясь осознать, что только что было. Он открывает рот, чтобы высказать Чанёлю всё, что о нём думает, как сталкивается взглядом не с ним, а с экраном ноутбука.   
  
— Пиздец. — Единственное, на что его хватает, перед тем, как потерять сознание и впасть в глубокий сон.  
  
Проснувшись, первым делом Бэкхён залезает в интернет, чтобы узнать, какой на дворе месяц.  
  
21 февраля 2016 20:54   
  
Он выдыхает, нервно теребя футболку, а уловив неприятный запах пота, бежит в ванну. В этом мире время не сдвинулось. На дворе по-прежнему февраль, двадцать первое, воскресенье, и ему завтра в семь вставать на работу, а потом целый день рисовать обложку к очередной манхве их серии.   
  
Но открыв сайт с вебтуном, его энтузиазм немного подутих. Нет, он по-прежнему волшебным образом оставался на первом месте топа, до вот только на сайте появился новый выпуск, о содержании которого он прекрасно догадывался.  
  


***

  
— Сехун, что делать, если тебя поцеловал парень?   
  
От такого вопроса младший поперхнулся пивом. Они сидели у Сехуна, отмечая его устройство на работу — он стал сисадмином в одной из торговых фирм. Бэкхён же по-прежнему сидел в издательстве, рисовал обложки и в тайне мечтал стать одним из тех авторов, но признавать не хотелось.  
  
— Тебе что, подфортило, как твоему новому герою? Кстати, крутая идея с попаданцами. Поздравляю.  
  
— Ага, — серьёзно говорит он. — Что мне делать, а? — срывается на нытьё.   
  
— Господи, выскажи тому парню всё, что думаешь, и дело с концом. Что ты как баба, ёй-Богу? Подходишь, даёшь в морду, уходишь. Или подходишь и целуешь. Тут либо одно, либо другое. Тебе хоть понравилось?   
  
— Когда ты говоришь такие вещи с кирпичным лицом, я не могу понять, сарказм от тебя исходит или сочувствие, — пьяным голосом по слогам растягивает Бён и кусает губу. — Мудак.  
  
— Ой, от мудака слышу.  
  
— Я вообще-то твой хён.  
  
— От мудака слышу, мудак-хён.  
  
Бэкхён закатывает глаза и бьёт слабо поддых, но выходит, походу, не слабо, потому что младший закашливается.  
  
— Пардон, — икает он, откидываясь на диване.  
  
— Забей. Он хоть красивый?  
  
Бэкхён молчит, обдумывая, что ответить. Перед глазами возникает образ Чанёля, настоящего, не рисованного.   
  
— Уйди, — бурчит он под нос, когда в голове возрождается сцена с поцелуем. — Айщ.  
  
— Хён?  
  
— Нет, не красивый. Разве что чуть-чуть. И о чём ты вообще? Мне всегда девушки нравились. Я никогда не смотрел на парней…в таком ракурсе.  
  
— А я смотрел, — честно признаётся младший и натыкается на расширившиеся глаза друга. — Успокойся, ты не в моём вкусе. Будь ты чуть повыше, я бы ещё… — Сехун вновь становится жертвой тяжёлой руки хёна и недовольно морщится. — Прости.   
  
— Знаешь, О, если мне когда-нибудь понравится парень, ты узнаешь об этом первым, потому что ты мудак. Это всё ваши с Кимом флюиды.  
  
— Так тебе понравилось?   
  
— Нет, я в бешенстве, потому что какого чёрта…  
  
— Какого чёрта тебе понравилось, потому что на его месте должна была быть девушка?  
  
— Именно. То есть нет. Господи, мой мозг сейчас взорвётся. Сколько мы выпили?  
  
— Пять.  
  
— Банок?  
  
— Если бы было литров, ты сейчас бы говорил иначе, — меланхолично замечает Сехун, находя интересной авангардную картину на стене.   
  
— Дэбак, если нас так с пива кроет, что ж будет с соджу?  
  
— Соджу? У тебя есть?  
  
— Нет, к счастью. Или, к несчастью. Если бы у нас было соджу, мы бы пели песни RedVelvet и мерили бы шмотки твоей сестры. Вот.  
  
— Господи, и этот человек продолжает утверждать, что абсолютный натурал. Бэкхён-а, прими свою бисексуальную натуру и отымей того идиота, что покачнул твоё мировоззрение. Не делай из этого драму, я тебя умоляю. На дворе двадцать первый век, самый рассвет светского гуманизма и человеческих свобод.  
  
— Ты мне так моего босса напоминаешь.  
  
— Чем же? Он такой же красивый?  
  
— Нет, он такая же заноза в заднице.  
  


***

  
  
За восемь месяцев работы в издательстве Бэкхён успевает выучить все возможные интонации, что проскальзывают в неизменной, словно константа, фразе «Бэкхён, зайди ко мне». Больше всего Бёну нравится вариант, сказанный грубовато, но не зло, расслабленно и немного патетично. У единственной фразы создаётся целый спектр оттенков, которому в состоянии позавидовать великий и могучий RAL. Поэтому, когда парень слышит дежурное «Бэкхён, зайди ко мне» с примесью раздражения, Бён напрягается и понурой собакой следует в кабинет редактора, нарываясь на не особо обнадёживающее «файтин» от Наён, которая выдержала все круги ада, став полноправным членом издательской группы — Бэкхёну в радость, ему меньше работы. Он входит в кабинет Кима с напускной вежливостью, боясь получить выговор за малейшее движение рук. Ведь недаром народная мудрость гласит: «Ким не в духе — жди беды». Чонин, как всегда, безупречен в своём идеально отглаженном костюме благородно синего цвета, красном галстуке и белой рубашке. Что ни день, то фотосессия для GQ. Но сегодня лицо Чонина было не так идеально, как внешний вид. Он добрую минуту буравил Бэкхёна взглядом, что тот успел мысленно и помолиться, и устроить истерику, и запаниковать, и даже затянуть невидимую петлю на шее.    
  
— Редактор?   
  
— Садись.  
  
Бэкхён послушно садится за стол, впиваясь пальцами в столешницу, будто куску фанеры под силу спасти его от гнева Кима, пусть тот и выглядит не как чёрт.   
  
— Я что-то сделал не так?   
  
— Во-первых, почему я вчера полдня до тебя дозвониться не мог? Во-вторых, Кибуро, Хуан или как он там предпочитает себя называть, отказался от всех вариантов. И, в-третьих, друг мой, ты когда в последний раз читал свою почту?   
  
— Эм-м, вчера? Мне от вас вроде ничего не приходило, а что касается обложки, вы же знаете, я могу перерисовать, только скажите.   
  
— Хорошо, — учтиво кивает Чонин. — А как насчёт первого вопроса?   
  
— Меня полдня не было дома, а телефон оставил. Я не думал, что должен оставаться на связи и в свой выходной. Законный, раз на то пошло.   
  
Чонин тактично кашляет в кулак, будто не задавал этого вопроса вовсе и не получал на него ответ.   
  
— Обложку переделай, хотя, — говорит он тише, — я не понимаю, что ему не нравится.   
  
Бэкхён пожимает плечами, щурясь от яркого солнца, пробивающегося в кабинет редактора сквозь пыльные жалюзи.  
  
— Может, сёдзе?  
  
— Прости?  
  
— Может, Его Величество Автор хочет, чтобы мы сделали ударение на главную пару, хотя это глупо. Фишка же в противостоянии главной героини с Лунным Кланом. Может, дашь мне его мэйл, я попробую узнать…  
  
— Хочу это, а, не, вот это, а ещё лучше, а давайте вообще всё поменяем… — пародирует Чонин голос Тао, немного писклявя и жеманно взмахивая рукой. — Нет, Бэкхён. Обойдёмся без этого.  
  
— Он самый известный автор в серии, поэтому ему, наверно, нравится, что мы ему пытаемся угодить. Мне кажется, вам нужно поставить какое-то условие, чтобы он, наконец, осознал, что не Бог.   
  
— В твоих словах есть смысл. — Чонин сталкивается с прищуром карих глаз и отводит взгляд. Признавать, что подчинённый прав, не хочется, но у него просто не остаётся выбора. — Бэкхён?   
  
Старший поднимает голову, отвлекаясь от рассматривания своих пальцев.  
  
— Да, редактор Ким?  
  
— Ты вообще, когда не работаешь, чем занимаешься?  
  
Вопрос застаёт Бёна врасплох. Это вообще намёк на что?   
  
— По-разному бывает, — выдавливает он из себя, нервно одёрнув рубашку в красно-чёрную клетку на выпуск. — А что?  
  
— Да так. — Чонин поворачивает ноутбук экраном подчинённому. Бэкхён нервно сглатывает. На весь экран фрагмент из его вебтуна.  
  
— Как тебе рисовка? — без издёвки спрашивает Чонин, слегка щурясь.  
  
— Ну-у… Эм-м… Пф-ф… Неплохо, — заключает он после долгих мучений.   
  
— Знакомая манхва?  
  
Тяжело вздыхает, опустив плечи. Он жуёт нижнюю губу, не зная, что говорить и как реагировать.   
  
— Допустим, знакомая. Очень. — Бэкхён мажет рукой по лицу, будто только проснулся.   
  
— Говоришь так, будто тебе стыдно. Я бы на твоём месте…  
  
— Вы не на моём месте. Мне кажется, мне лучше пойти работать.  
  
Бэкхён встаёт с места и подходит к двери, как голос Чонина его останавливает:  
  
— Подожди.   
  
Рука так и остаётся покоиться на ручке. Он молча поворачивается к редактору.   
  
  
— Ты отличаешься от других. И дело даже не в рисовке, — произносит Ким вкрадчиво.  
  
Бэкхён фыркает.  
  
— И чем же?   
  
— Несмотря на фантастический сюжет герои остаются живыми, не картонными. Это сильно подкупает.  
  
— А они и так живые, только от этого всё только хуже. Я могу идти работать?  
  
Ким прокашливается и бросает жёсткое «да», а Бэкхён вылетает стремглав из кабинета, будто ад покидает.  
  
  


***

  
  
Дни похожи не на реку — на тайфун — летят резко и быстро, едва успевая сменять друг друга. В середине апреля Бэкхён чувствует, что не чувствует, точнее чувствует настолько, что чересчур, что эти сраные чувства накладываются, как папье-маше, одно на другое, иссекаются, обращаясь застревающей пылью в лёгких. Он чувствует себя исчерпавшим, застрявшим в слое между мирами. Нет, за это время его ни разу не «выкидывает», но от этого всё едва ли лучше, едва ли проще. Он рисует, выкладывает новые главы, авторство которых остаётся весьма сомнительным. Чанёль творит много глупостей — это мало сказано — которые с каждым днём становится всё труднее исправлять. Он обещал всё исправить, но выходит пока с трудом. И самое глупое во всей ситуации то, что с каждым днём читателей всё больше, а нервов меньше. Бэкхён перекипает.  
  
Он стоит на втором этаже торгового центра в Мёндоне и ждёт Кёнсу, который хочет что-то ему передать. Появляется он почти сразу же. На младшем белая рубашка, две верхние пуговицы которой расстёгнуты, чёрные джинсы в облипку и синий пиджак.  
  
— А где галстук? — возникает Бэкхён вместо приветствия. — Земля сошла с орбиты?  
  
Кёнсу лишь закатывает глаза.  
  
— У меня перерыв сорок минут, пошли наверх, там есть кафетерий. Мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать.   
  
Третий этаж почти полностью забит народом, но найти свободное место им таки удаётся.   
  
— Рассказывай.  
  
— В общем, не буду тянуть, друг мой. У меня скоро свадьба, и я тут подумал, будешь шафером?   
  
— Вау, — пытается изобразить он удивление, делая глоток свежезаваренного кофе. Бэкхёну кажется, что отныне его не удивит даже тот факт, если у него на голове вырастут рога. — Когда?  
  
— Через полтора месяца, четвёртого июня. Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о Юндже?   
  
— Круто, поздравляю. Думаю, вы смотритесь. Я всё ещё сижу в соц.сетях, кстати, если думаешь, я совсем нуб. А насчёт твоего предложения, я не против, в принципе, но, Кёнсу, ты мне настолько доверяешь?  
  
— За последние десять лет ты один из тех, кому я могу доверять. Да и честный ты. Правда порой твоё рвение к справедливости бесит. Тем не менее…  
  
Дальше Бэкхён не слушает. Он цепляется за одно единственное слово — «справедливость». Справедливо ли то, что сейчас происходит? Из него вырывается смешок.  
  
— Прости, если…  
  
— Ничего, забей. Я согласен.   
  


***

  
  
— Ну давай, блядь, в прошлый раз же сработало. — Бэкхён уже битый час включает и выключает свой планшет, надеясь, что его затянет  _туда._  Но безрезультатно.   
  
Он садится и протирает лицо руками. Надевает перчатку и берёт стилус в руки, надеясь на чудо. В прошлый раз его туда засосало, когда Чанёль был на грани жизни и смерти, а сейчас у их группы общее собрание в доме бывшего правительства. Бэкхён улыбается. Локацию он писал с Голубого Дома. Смешно будет, если он станет таким же, как в комиксе. Жутко, но смешно. Он методично заносит руку над сенсорной поверхностью и уверенно жмёт на стилус. Так через час появляется полноценная панорама бывшего правительства, вертолёт нынешнего и взрывы баллистических ракет, что окрашивают землю в красный. Жертв будет много.   
  
Тяжело вздыхает, прерываясь на мгновенье. Становиться монстром не входило в его планы, но таков авторский сюжет. В конце концов, он не читатель, что может судить объективно. Не хочется, но нужно, потому что иначе  _справедливости_ не добиться. Он грёбаный неудачник с поломанной психикой, разговаривающий со своими героями и наполовину живущий в том мире, их мире. Бэкхён думает, что страдает шизофренией вкупе с эскапизмом. Вторым — в большинстве. Понять, где реальность, он уже не в силах.  
  
Он пользуется моментом своей власти над миром Метрополиса как может, но наслаждения от этого не получает. Моральное изнасилование. И себя, и их. Цвета из палитры слишком натуральные, линии слишком чёткие. Будто и не картинка вовсе, а фото, прошедшее через огонь, воду и медные трубы — в данном случае какой-нибудь топаз.   
  
Это ещё не кульминация.  
  
Бэкхён чувствует влагу на щеках, когда голубое здание тонет в красном мареве крови и множества потерь.  
  
Он не знает, как выглядит Голубой Дом изнутри — у него своё представление. Кабинет министров, где сейчас сидят восемнадцать повстанцев имеет коричневый оттенок и 8003, 8012 и 8016 коды из RAL. К чёрту палитру, думаёт Бён, мешая больше оттенков, к чёрту вас всех. Он шмыгает носом и думает, что простудился. Даже не замечает, как треклятые слёзы раздражают чувствительную кожу, делая её красной. Крайняя степень безысходности. Кроет так, что хочется сдохнуть. Ему так херово в последний раз было, когда дедушка умер. Но тогдашнему Бэкхёну было двенадцать, сейчас ему почти двадцать шесть, а его вот-вот вывернет наизнанку из-за каких-то несуществующих персонажей. И хрен кого переубедишь, что они такие же люди: дышат,  ~~живут~~  выживают, ходят по земле и чувствуют всё не едва ли острее обычных людей. Это тупик с капканом на финише. Либо идёшь и застреваешь, либо подыхаешь просто от бездействия.   
  
 _— Что происходит? — вскакивает с места один из повстанцев, услышав шум сверху._  
  
 _— На нас напали, — говорит Крис и тут же заносит руку за спину, где висит винтовка._  
  
 _— Но как они узнали? — ошеломлённо спрашивает_ _Минсок_ _, сводный брат_ _Юджи_ _, и делает тот же самое. Девушка в это время встаёт с места и встаёт рядом с_ _Чанёлем_ _. Тот морщится, как от боли, но не_ _Юджи_ _тому виной._  
  
 _— Среди нас предатель, —_ _вымученно произносит он. — Мы сможем выбраться теперь только через подземные ходы._  
  
 _— Крис, мы с Кимами попробуем отбить атаку, а ты веди своих к западному входу. Я относительно знаю, как тут всё устроено. Если что-то случится, сообщу по коммуникатору._ _Чен_ _, Мин,_ _Юджи_ _, за мной! — Сухо ловким движением руки снимает автомат с предохранителя и выбегает из кабинета министров. Позади остаётся изодранный флаг республики как символ абсолютного бедствия._  
  
 _Чанёль и Крис переглядываются и кивают, поняв друг друга без слов. Блондин качает головой в сторону выхода остальным и все, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие, покидают зал, в котором уже начинает нести сгоревшей проводкой и, что ещё хуже, запахом обугленной плоти._  
  
 _— Ты ему даже не возразил. — Чанёль осматривается по сторонам и бежит в сторону лестницы. — Туда!_  
  
 _— Он мне даже слова сказать не дал. Всё решил за всех. Но я ему доверяю. —_ _Ву_ _поравнялся с Паком и дал знак остальным, чтобы следовали чётко за ними. Всё происходило в бешенном темпе, и Чанёль ещё удивляется, как им остаётся время на то, чтобы говорить друг с другом._  
  
 _— Насколько? Можешь поручиться, что он не предатель?_  
  
 _— Определённо. Не он ли меня спасал при штурме на_ _Штандар_ _?_  
  
 _— Хорошо, — фыркает Чанёль, явно не уверенный в словах друга. —_ _Лухан_ _? — шепчет он, потому что вышеупомянутый находится буквально в трёх метрах от них._  
  
 _— Может, всех перечислим? Чан, не время. Главное, выбраться отсюда и добраться до склада, а там уже хоть казнь в лучших традициях инквизиции устраивай._  
  
 _— Я не настолько жесток, — горько усмехается парень, понимая, что поспорил бы сам с собой на этот счёт._  
  
 _В следующее мгновенье раздаётся громкий хлопок, и потолок позади них обрушивается. Под обломки попадают сразу трое, и Чанёль понимает — не жильцы. А ведь Он обещал, что с его друзьями всё будет в порядке._  
  
 _— Мы не можем тут оставаться, Чанёль, — видя смятение в глазах друга, произносит Крис и силой тащит друга за собой. Пак даже не противится. Им и вправду уже не помочь, но, покидая стенающих товарищей, он чувствует себя самым настоящим предателем. — Бежим! — командует Крис, видя как по потолку ползёт огромная трещина._  
  
 _Кажется, это беготня никогда не закончится._  
  
 _«Ты просто конченый», —_ _думает он про себя._  
  
 _До назначенного места они добираются с горем пополам. Весь дом и стены пропахли гарью. Что происходит на улице, где находится лагерь большей части повстанцев, подумать страшно. Сегодня они проиграли по-крупному. Помимо того, что выжили единицы, так ещё и предатель, по вине которого всё произошло, среди них. Четверо Кимов, из которых лишь двое связаны родством, появляются спустя пятнадцать минут, местами покрытые сажей. На Сухо лица нет. И без того светлая кожа кажется ещё бледнее._  
  
 _— Они все… — указывает он наверх. — Они все погибли._  
  
 _Крис сгребает его в охапку и гладит по голове, пытаясь успокоить._ _Ким на грани срыва._  
  
 _—_ _Сейчас нас пятнадцать, — говорит Крис, пытаясь охватить взглядом как можно больше людей. — И среди нас есть крыса. Я клянусь всеми теми, кто сейчас погиб ни за что, что когда я узнаю, кто это, то простой смертью всё не обойдётся. Я не убью тебя. Я тебя уничтожу._  
  
 _Чанёль и_ _Юджи_ _стоят позади. Пак не видит лица друга, но представляет, насколько оно перекошено злобой и ненавистью. В школьные годы, как он помнит, если_ _Ву_ _разозлить, то можно было бежать. Бежать далеко и без оглядки, потому что_ _Крис_ _Ву_ _в гневе страшен, и это мягко сказано — он ужасен._ _Чанёль это на ментальном уровне в своё время прочувствовал. И его тоже съедает яростью._  
  
 _— Кажется, тебе нравится следовать моде и не сдерживать свои обещания, — говорит он себе под нос едва слышно._  
  
 _— Ты что-то сказал? —_ _интересуется_   _Юджи_ _. Вид у той_ _не из лучших. Среди повстанцев всего три девушки:_ _Ырён_ _,_ _Сучон_ _и_ _Юджи_ _, но именно её постоянно бросает в самое пекло, будто это кара небесная, не иначе._  
  
 _— Нет, просто мысли вслух._  
  
 _«Путешествие» по тоннелю занимает около часа. Они сбегают от старого правительственного дома к складам, призрачно веря, что там их будут ждать их люди. Крису кажется иначе. Да и_ _Чанёлю_ _тоже, в этом их мысли совпадают, поэтому они готовятся к новому бою._  
  
 _Они выходят к восточной части города, и не успевает Чанёль, идущий первым, сдел_ _ать и трёх шагов, как звучит выстрел. В свете самодельных ночных фонарей смутно видны очертания стрелявшего. Чанёль реагирует быстро и резко, стреляя из винтовки без разбору туда, откуда целились. Кажется, ему удаётся ранить, но человек сбегает под покровом ночи. Чанёль решается броситься за ним, но сильная рука его останавливает._  
  
 _— Не стоит. Ты не сможешь догнать его, — вкрадчиво говорит Крис. — Никто не ранен?_  
  
 _Со всех сторон слышится унылое «нет». А пото_ _м происходит нечто необъяснимое. По всему пустырю, некогда снискавшему славу у гетто, проносится рёв двигателя и загорается свет фар._  
  
 _— Это правительственная гвардия. Вы окружены. Всем оста_ _ваться на местах, иначе мы примем насильственные меры._  
  
 _Чанёль фыркает. Они теперь даже не пытаются завуалировать своё отношение к гражданам. Чанёль вспоминает тот день, когда встретил_ _Бэкхёна_ _._  
  
 ** _«Боялся, что ты сдохнешь, потому что не знаю, как всё работает, когда этим управляю не я»._**  
  
 _— Значит, сейчас всем управляешь ты, — по слогам произносит Пак и специально делает шаг вперёд, нарываясь на_ _выстрелы_ _._  
  
 _Он готов уже ощутить себя чёртовым решетом, пропустить через себя с десятки пуль, как мир застывает. Пуля, что должна была угодить ему в голову, остаётся висеть в воздухе в пяти сантиметрах ото лба. Ничто не движется.  
  
Кроме _ _Чанёля_ _._  
  
 _Парень жмурится, пытаясь избавиться от увиденного, словно оно наваждение. В этот момент он осознаёт одну простую истину: мир, окружающий его, не настоящий. Ирреальность. Суррогат чьего-то богатого воображения._  
  
 _Чанёль поворачивается в сторону друзей. Лица тех не успели застыть в ужасе, но оказались близки к этому. Он подходит к Крису и машет ладонью у того перед лицом. Ноль ре_ _акции. Так же происходит и с остальными_ _._  
  
 _Его мир трещит по швам._  
  
 _Пак шарахается из угла в угол, сталкиваясь то со своими, то с правительственными. А какая уже, собственно, разница, если все они — не люди, персонажи. Включая его самого. Только почему тогда он не застыл так же, как другие. Почему он осознал свою ничтожность только сейчас? Почему он не признавал сказанное_ _Бэкхёном_ _до этого момента?_  
  
 _Он мечется. Останавливается лишь у витрины старого магазина, вглядываясь в искажённое трещинами на стекле отражение. Бьёт по стеклу со всей злости, желая почувствовать настоящую, реальную боль, но та затаилась где-то внутри меж ребёр. Стекло не поддаётся. Он_ _замечает на своих глазах слёзы впервые за_ _десять месяцев_ _после смерти сестры и родителей. Чанёль срывается._  
  
 _— Кто я? — выдавливает Чанёль из себя, срываясь на крик, а сзади в то же время образуется стена, больше напоминающая искажённое зеркало. Пак замечает это и оборачивается. Неуверенно подходит ближе и видит своё отражение с другой стороны, но другое, как ему кажется, более живое. Чанёль тянет к прозрачной стене руку, без колебаний касаясь. Ладонь безболезненно застывает внутри зеркала, и, тяжело вздохнув, Чанёль ступает вперёд, исчезая по ту сторону «прозрачной стены»._


	2. Реальность

Бэкхён застыл, как изваяние, когда в углу слайда без его ведома появилась жирная надпись «КОНЕЦ». Ластик не срабатывал, как и следовало ожидать.   
  
— Но это не конец… — обречённо выдохнул он, отодвигаясь от стола. Перчатка со стилусом полетели в дальний угол. — Это максимум кульминация, но не конец, — пытался он убедить сам себя, рассуждая вслух.  
  
История закончилась на том моменте, когда Чанёль шагнул под пули. А из вопросов неразрешёнными остались все. Метод «включить-выключить» не помог. Впрочем, этого следовало ожидать. Парень кусал ногти, пытаясь решить, что делать дальше. Он перестал что-либо решать в тот момент, когда герои добрались до подземных ходов. А потом пошло-поехало кто в лес кто по дрова.  _Он_  снова вырвался из-под контроля.   
  
— Чёртов мудак, почему с тобой всегда так сложно?  
  
Бэкхён глянул на часы. Пол-одиннадцатого. Что ж, самое время для нытья и осознания собственной глупости.  
  
— Не так всё должно было закончиться.   
  
Он запустил попавшуюся под руку подушку в стену, и та безжизненно упала на крышку ноутбука, закрывая его.   
  
— Чтоб тебя! — он задумался. — Если предположить, что все эти миры имеют место быть, то в какой заднице оказался Исаяма? Я не лучше, понимаю, но всё-таки… — усмехается. — Бред.  
  


***

  
  
— Ты что вообще творишь? — Чонин, полный злобы, налетает на Бэкхёна, едва тот входит в офис и тянет его в кабинет. Бэкхён послушно следует за редактором, про себя думая, что это что-то новенькое. А где его едкое «Бэкхён, зайди ко мне»? Час от часу не легче.   
  
Чонин подводит его к своему рабочему месту и сажает на кресло, а сам остаётся стоять.  
  
— Это что? — спрашивает он на грани истерики, тыча в экран.  
  
Бэкхён недвусмысленно пожимает плечами.  
  
— Комикс.  
  
— Не коси под дурачка. Как можно было закончить на таком месте?   
  
— Ну, открытая концовка, все дела…  
  
Бён поджимает губы. Ну не скажет же он, что оно само, что он вообще, можно сказать, мимо проходил, что конец сам себя нарисовал, ему же друзей в белых халатах тут же вызовут, едва он это скажет. Особенно Ким. Тот реалист до мозга костей и в такую чушь не поверит ни в жизнь.   
  
— Какая, мать твою, открытую концовка? Нельзя заканчивать на таком моменте! Ты вообще видел, народ свирепствует? Ты хоть отзывы иногда читаешь?  
  
— Иногда читаю.   
  
— Друг мой, из тебя всё клешнями нужно тянуть? Он вообще умер?  
  
Бэкхён пожимает плечами.  
  
— Самому интересно, редактор Ким.  
  
— Нет, вы посмотрите на него! Он ещё издевается. Бэкхён-а… Ты разбил мне сердце. Всё должно было кончиться не так, — конючит Чонин, и Бэкхён едва не сдерживает улыбку.  
  
— Хотите сказать, вам это, — указывает Бэкхён в сторону экрана. — Нравилось?   
  
Ким замолкает, поправляя и без того идеальную — волосок к волоску — укладку.  
  
— Честно? — Бэкхён кивает. — Это одна из лучших веб-манхв в моей жизни, да и комиксов вообще. Помнишь, ты говорил, что людям не интересно читать про обычных людей, что им нужны избранные? Что им нужен герой? Кто-то, посмотрев на которого, они бы сказали: «О, я хочу быть как этот чувак! Он крут». Это твои слова, и я их запомнил. Так вот, ни хуя это не так, прости меня. Чанёль ни черта не особенный, но он тот, кем хочется быть.  
  
— Ессли вам хочется быть таким же, как Чанёль, спешу вас огорчить, вы мазохист, редактор.   
  
— Не без этого, — соглашается Ким. — Но всё-таки, ты один из не многих, кто не стал удаляться в дебри великих спасателей. Твои повстанцы, они же, по сути, ничего не решают.   
  
Бэкхён не в силах возразить. По сути, Ким прав, но это не делает его персонажей примерами для подражания. Во всяком случае, оказаться в чьей-то из их шкур — это последнее, что он хочет в своей и без того неудачной жизни.   
  
— Перепиши это. Такие истории должны заканчиваться иначе. Это не приказ, просто мнение одного из твоих читателей.  
  
— Если бы я ещё что-то решал, — бурчит он себе под нос. — Просто представьте, что у меня шизофрения, потому что то, что я сейчас скажу, ни в какие ворота. Представьте, что создаёте собственный мир, а потом вас туда засасывает по неизвестным причинам. Хотя, почему неизвестным? — Бэкхён смотрит в одну точку перед собой. — Вполне себе известным. Люди, живущие в этом мире, нет, прошу прощения, один человек, ведёт себя своевольно, рисует этот мир за тебя, заставляя вращаться мир так, как хочется ему, а потом, когда он решает проверить, так ли он всесилен, затягивает тебя, целиком. Дерьмовое чувство, знаете ли. И поди пойми, плод воображения это, или суррогат того мира, где живём мы сейчас, или что-то третье, не поддающееся объяснению.   
  
Чонин подозрительно молчит, даже лоб не трогает на проверку бредового состояния. Бэкхён наконец-то выдыхает, чувствуя, как падает с души тяжёлый груз. Ну и пусть считают психом, терять-то нечего.  
  
— Вы, наверно, думаете, что я в край долбанулся. Но видимо судьба такая — быть психом. Редактор, вы не подумайте, что я опасен для общества, у меня приступов агрессии никогда и не было. Максимум истерил, но не более того.   
  
— Твои слова заставили меня вспомнить кое о чём из детства. — Чонин медленно растягивает слова, а Бэкхён напрягается.  
  
— Простите?  
  
— Знаешь, иди работать. И подумай всё-таки над…  
  
— Вы так ничего не поняли, — обречённо произносит Бён.  
  
— В том то дело, что понял. Тебе нужно найти его.   
  
Бэкхён хмурится, поднимаясь с места и аккуратно обходя начальника.   
  
— Меня тоже затягивало туда, где мне не следовало быть, — отвечает Ким на немой вопрос, отвернувшись к окну. — Скажи Наён, чтоб подумала ещё над дизайном страниц в «Крушителе», когда придёт. Там шрифты с предыдущими не очень сходятся. Можешь быть свободен.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Хотя нет, подожди.  
  
Бэкхён останавливается и поворачивается к Киму, кривя бровь.  
  
— Давай уже на «ты» перейдём.  
  
Бён послушно кивает, покидая кабинет редактора в подвешенном состоянии.  
  


***

  
  
— Зачётный косплей, парень, — говорит парень с выбеленной шевелюрой, подходя к Чанёлю. Тот хмурится, не понимая, что тот имеет в виду. — Выглядишь, как тот чувак из манхвы. Даже лицо почти такое же.   
  
— Простите?   
  
— Как же его там звали… — думает парень, чеша затылок. — Чан…ыль. Чанёль, вот точно! У меня сестра фанатка просто. Ждёт глав, как ненормальная.  
  
Чанёль молчит, буравя взглядом землю. Значит, это всё правда.  
  
— Спас…ибо, — выдавливает он от себя и идёт вдоль тротуара, разглядывая мысы ботинок.   
  
— Странный какой-то, — слышится позади.  
  


***

 

 

  
Бэкхён впервые в жизни плюёт на автобус и решает пойти домой пешком: погода позволяет. Он торопливо идёт по Сокчону, постоянно сворачивая с одной улицы на другу. До Джамсила не так уж близко, но всё лучше, чем возвращаться туда, в квартиру. Он вдруг осознаёт, что ненавидит свой дом. И вовсе не потому, что там случается большая часть его проблем. Просто пустота четырёх стен затягивает покруче той же толпы. Среди людей хоть не так страшно, хоть какая-то иллюзия реальности создаётся, и можно быть уверенным, что сейчас из-за поворота не выползет заражённый, Президент или, что ещё хуже, Чанёль.  
  
Бэкхён идёт, опустив голову, смело обгоняя нерасторопных жителей Сеула. Он чудом избегает кары в лице полноватой аджуммы, когда случайно задевает её плечом, и сбегает с места преступления, перебегая дорогу на мигающий зелёный. Он останавливается и расстёгивает свой пиджак. Ставит руки на бока и бросает скептический взгляд на проезжающие мимо машины, а после на людей — пытается проследить за их эмоциями и замечает… Абсолютное ничего. Нет, кто-то улыбается, кто-то говорит по телефону, кто-то фрустрирует, но все как на подбор однообразны. Ни одного яркого пятна.  
  
— И вы ещё считаете неживыми их, —вырывается у него. Мимо проходящая девушка по-детски наивно морщит свой нос, про себя, наверно, думая, что за псих перед ней стоит.   
  
Кто-то резко дёргает его за руку, заставляя обернуться. С губ срывается нервный смешок.  
  
— Ну точно псих, — заключает он, видя перед собой Чанёля. — Как ты?   
  
Вместо ответа ему прилетает удар в нос. Сильный такой, до звёзд и белых кругов перед глазами. Но дышать может, что оставляет призрачную надежду на то, что кости на месте. Прохожие позади ахают, и Бэкхён резко хватает Чанёля за руку, уводя в сторону.  
  
— В этом мире бить людей посреди бела дня считается дурным тоном, — спокойно замечает Бэкхён, стирая проступившие капли крови — Не буду спрашивать, как ты тут оказался. Тем не менее, как?  
  
— Ты… — шипит он.  
  
— Мудак, идиот, дурак, тварь, не сдерживающая своих обещаний. Дальше что?  
  
— Невыносим просто, — заканчивает Чанёль, отдёргивая руку. — Просто…зачем?   
  
— Просто. — Бэкхён фыркает, шмыгая носом. — И какого чёрта ты такой сильный, скотина?   
  
— Ты же сделал меня таким.  
  
— Я этого нигде не прописывал, так что… Как ты тут оказался?  
  
— Так же, как и ты  _там_. Засосало.   
  
— Теперь-то ты понимаешь, каково это? Быть не в своём мире? Пропащим. А, Чанёль?  
  
Чанёль соглашается. Это видно по его опустившейся голове, поникшим плечам и грустной улыбке поджатых губ.   
  
— Если хочешь знать, каким должен был быть финал, пошли со мной. Покажу наработки.   
  
У парня просто выбора нет. Он же в этом мире действительно пропащий. Никто. Ни документов, ни даже личности, ни уж тем более прошлого.  
  
— Видок у тебя, конечно, классный, — шутит Бэкхён посреди пути после долгого молчания. На Чанёле штаны цвета хаки — или 6006 из RAL — из плотного материала c чёрными лампасами, тяжёлые ботинки, длинная чёрная рубашка и такого же цвета брезентовая куртка с молнией наискось и кожаными вставками, зафиксированная широким ремнём на талии. Благо, винтовку потерял где-то по пути, а то его бы на первом повороте патрульные бы схватили несмотря на «годный косплей»  
  
— У тебя тоже.  
  
— Лучше скажи, зачем ты тогда поцеловал меня.   
  
— Не ты ли сказал, что тебя затащило нервным потрясением? Я подумал, что идеальнее способа тебя шокировать не найти, а мешался ты знатно.  
  
— Ну, извините, Ваше Высочество, что оказался в вашем мире так не вовремя, — язвит Бэкхён, чувствуя небывалую усталость, накопившуюся за день. То Ким вёл себя как идиот, то у самого полдня «не работалось» чисто потому, что голова была загружена всякой хренью. Теперь ещё Чанёль с его недовольством и неумелыми поцелуями. Но в чём-то приятными.   
  
«Думаешь не о том, придурок», — даёт себе мысленный подзатыльник Бэкхён. На недовольные вздохи и ахи его уже не хватает.   
  
— Тебе понравилось что ли? — усмехается Чанёль, чувствуя некое превосходство над Бёном.   
  
— Пф-ф... Высокого о себе мнения, я смотрю?   
  
— Не более, чем ты о себе, — улыбается он.  
  
— Ты целоваться не умеешь совершенно. Уж прости.   
  
— Так научи.  
  
Бэкхён тормозит на месте, поворачиваясь к младшему, щуря глаза.  
  
— Какого хрена ты такой наглый?   
  
— Просто, когда ты злишься, ты больше на человека похож, а то кирпичный какой-то. Неживой.   
  
— Если я, по-твоему мнению, кирпичный, боюсь представить, что ты скажешь о моём лучшем друге. У него одно выражение лица на все случаи жизни. Кстати, мы пришли. — Бэкхён кивает в сторону дома через дорогу. Жилой комплекс из пяти похожих друг на друга домов отделён от основной части улицы аллеей тополей, пока ещё нагих и не тронутых зеленью.  
  
Он ведёт Чанёля за собой, и тот слушается беспрекословно, следует за ним, полностью доверяя. Как-то же ему удавалось слушаться до этого. Это потом, в один момент, всё пошло наперекосяк.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в рассадник зла. За беспорядок извиняться не буду, потому что для меня тут порядок, вот. — Бэкхён открывает квартиру, пропуская Чанёля вперёд. — Комната прямо и направо, туалет и ванная налево.   
  
Чанёль неуверенно проходит в комнату, пока Бэкхён скрывается в ванной. Первое, что бросается в глаза, блокнот, валяющийся на незаправленной кровати.Он берёт его в руки и проводит большим пальцем по обложке. С виду неприметный, с шершавой бумагой, и старый — разве что разводов из-под кофе нет. Открывает на первой странице и вертит из стороны в стороны, пока наконец не понимает — это он, только рисованный и… выглядящий намного проще. Он листает даже и также находит Криса, Юджи, Сухо, Ханя… всех. Он рассматривает портрет Чена, когда Бэкхён подходит сзади и выхватывает блокнот из рук. Чанёль отмечает, что у того жутко холодные руки. На удивление, ему это нравится.   
  
— Ничего интересного, поверь мне, — отмахивается он, кидая блокнот в ящик стола. Чанёль внимательно рассматривает его, щурясь и склонив голову набок. Вид у того уставший, понурый; чёлка слегка намокла в результате умывания, о чём так же свидетельствуют разводы на домашней майке и джинсах. Он подходит к рабочему месту и ставит штатив с планшетом на середину стола, нажимая кнопку включения.  
  
— Полюбуйся. Такая херня со вчерашнего дня.  
  
Бэкхён слабо проводит по экрану, чтобы показать Чанёлю — не рисует. Вообще никак. Сам разбирайся, как устроен твой мир. Он без лишних колебаний отдаёт стилус Чанёлю, чтобы тот удостоверился на личном опыте.  
  
— Теперь-то ты веришь?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я не знаю почему, но слово «КОНЕЦ» не стирается и не замазывается. Поэтому для читателей история закончилась на этом моменте, хотя вы ещё должны были встретить Президента, узнать предателя в лицо, закончить войну и для полноты найти противоядие, а оно вон как закончилось. Круто, правда?  
  
— Кто на самом деле предатель? Сухо?  
  
Бэкхён усмехается.  
  
— Нет. Ему вообще знатно должно было достаться от предателя. Да и тебе. И Крису. Смекаешь? — Бэкхён улыбается, но Чанёль видит за этой улыбкой нечто большее, чем радость, там и тоски по горло и обречённости хватает, он едва ли может найти этому название.   
  
— Я знал Президента лично?  
  
— Нет. Не пытайся вырвать из меня того, что уже не имеет смысла.   
  
Он садится на кровать, а младший повторяет за ним, делая то же самое.  
  
— А что имеет смысл?   
  
— Ну не знаю. Что имеет смысл для тебя, вряд ли имеет смысл для меня. Ты так не думаешь?  
  
— Возможно, — вздыхает Чанёль и кладёт голову на плечо Бэкхёну. — Сиди.  
  
— От тебя несёт гарью.   
  
— А от тебя потом.   
  
— Отлично, ничья, Чанёль.   
  
Губы Пака искривляются в усмешке.   
  
— Кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему _там_  было столько сражений. Ты из тех, кто считает, что последнее слово должно быть за ним.  
  
— Вовсе не…  
  
— Я же говорил.  
  
— Это не… — Чанёль смотрит на него, приподняв брови, и Бэкхён закусывает нижнюю губу. — Окей, да, я такой. Тебе в кайф что ли надо мной издеваться? Давай лучше думать, как вернуть всё на круги своя и нарисовать тебе хэппи энд. Ты же этого хочешь?  
  
— А кто его не хочет?  
  
— Я, например. Я не про твою историю, про себя. Конец в моём понимании наступает тогда, когда человек умирает. И его нельзя назвать ни плохим, ни хорошим. Просто…конец. А что касается жизни, то тут белое накладывается на чёрное и получается серый, иногда с цветными вкраплениями. Поэтому я не хочу себе «хэппи энд». Пока, во всяком случае.   
  
— Что произойдёт с нами, когда история закончится?  
  
— Фактически, Чанёль, она уже закончена. Лучше сам скажи, что произошло после той сцены с вашей поимкой.  
  
— Всё застыло, — говорит он замогильным голосом. — Просто взяло и застыло. Все они. Кроме меня. Бэкхён? — спрашивает он обречённо. — Скажи, когда всё началось?  
  
— Я долго думал над этим, а потом кое-что понял. До определённого момента все персонажи, включая тебя, были вымышленными. Помнишь любовницу президента? Высокая такая грымза?  
  
— Ёнха была первой, кого я убил. Такое сложно забыть.  
  
— Так вот, Ёнха полностью срисована с моей бывшей начальницы. Вымещал на ней злость, так сказать, уродуя на бумаге, то есть на планшете, но не суть. Спустя некоторое время после её появления это и началось. Примерно на том эпизоде, где вы с Юджи попали под обстрел. Его, кстати, не было в сценарии.   
  
— Накануне того дня мне приснилось это место. Теперь я даже не знаю, сон ли это был. После этого реальность начала восприниматься как-то иначе. Мне постоянно казалось, что всё, что происходит, что так и должно всё быть, что всё расписано наперёд.  
  
— Забавно то, что именно те вещи и не были расписаны. Наверно, этот пиздец начался ещё тогда, когда я стал воспринимать вас как живых. Блядь, мне плакать хотелось, когда умирала твоя сестра. Ладно, вру, я плакал. Больной ублюдок, — произносит он, смотря в сторону, и случайно задевает пластырь на носу, тем самым делая ещё больнее. — Пак, ты мудак, знаешь? Совсем не смотришь, куда бьёшь.  
  
Он отворачивается. Голова Пака по-прежнему покоится у него на плече. Чанёль молчит, но не потому что ему нечего ответить. Он молчит, потому что в данной ситуации это кажется самым лучшим вариантом.  
  


***

  
  
Бэкхён находит у себя в гардеробе вещи, когда-то позаимствованные у отца, и отдаёт их Чанёлю. Они примерно одной комплекции, но Пак всё-таки пусть не намного, но выше Бэкхёна, из-за чего у них разница в размер. Чанёлю сложно привыкнуть к «человеческой жизни», начиная спокойным — «Мне плевать, съедобно это или нет, но я пока не умер и язву не заработал» — завтраком в семь утра и заканчивая простым сном на диване, после которого в первые дни сильно болела спина. Уж после-то холодного пола штаба. Вдобавок ко всему, он чувствует себя обузой старшему, хотя тот совсем вроде как не против. Правду говоря, Бэкхён рад. Чьё-то присутствие в квартире ему уже в радость. Он даже привыкает к едким замечаниям Пака, который видит его насквозь, и тут спрашивается: кто чей автор.   
  
Он стоял на балконе, выкуривая уже третью сигарету, и молча повторяя про себя весь ему известный мат.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — Чанёль прислонился к косяку балконной двери, скептически глядя на старшего. Парень в одной руке держал сигарету, в другой — телефон. Он опирался спиной о чугунный каркас балкона, отравляя дымом единственный цветок в горшке, стоящий слева от двери.  
  
— Сатана в квадрате случилась, — буркнул Бэкхён, убирая телефон в карман брюк. Чанёль заметил за ним странную тенденцию: Бён даже дома ходил в повседневной одежде. Сегодня на нём были светлые джинсовые бермуды на заниженной талии, наполовину заправленная белая майка с лозунгом хиппи на груди и чёрная расстёгнутая на все пуговицы рубашка. Этакий casual вольного художника. Он взлохматил свои уложенные до этого тёмные волосы, позволяя чёлке упасть на лоб предательской запятой. Плюс налёт усталости после долгого рабочего дня, и готово…  
  
— Ты похож на щенка.  
  
— Ты сейчас меня тактично оскорбил или тактично сделал комплимент?   
  
— Не знаю, просто в тебе реально есть что-то…собачье.   
  
Бэкхён прыскает со смеху и делает очередную затяжку.   
  
— Кстати, что значит «Сатана в квадрате»?  
  
— Ты вряд ли поймёшь. Мой лучший друг выложил фотку в инстаграм и подписал «Порой, одного «я люблю тебя» не достаточно, чтобы выразить весь спектр чувств к этому человеку», — он протянул телефон младшему.  
  
— Он встречается с парнем?  
  
— Ага. Кульминация сюжета — этот парень мой начальник. И как бы помягче выразиться…  
  
— Тебе нравится кто-то из них?  
  
— Определённо, — тянет он язвительно. — А больше всего мне нравится, как эти двое по очереди заёбывают мой мозг. Отсюда и «в квадрате». Мне теперь просто не выжить. Величина чёрной дыры, что они образуют вместе, прямо пропорциональна моей фрустрации. Если простым человеческим, то их взаимодействие сделает из меня более долбанного психа, чем я есть сейчас.  
  
— Ты не долбанный псих. И шутки у тебя какие-то…  
  
— Какие есть. Я театральное по классу юмора не заканчивал. Мне больше интересно, как эти двое познакомились. Я, конечно, понимаю, что Сеул не Токио, но это стрёмно… как-то. Наверно, мне пора брать отпуск. Или переводится в отдел в каких-нибудь любовных романов и штамповать там однотипные обложки с целующимися парочками. Хотя не понимаю я этого клише, что у всех любовь это либо поцелуи, либо секс, либо поцелуи и секс. Мы в двадцать первом веке, где для большинства эти вещи ничего уже не значат, так какой смысл романтизировать это? Возношение слепых идеалов и не более.  
  
Чанёль хмурится, про себя понимая, что Бэкхён безбожно прав. Данные абстракции ничего, по сути, не значат.   
  
— Как тогда, по-твоему, изображать эту самую любовь? Что для тебя это вообще такое?  
  
— Как изображать? Абстрактно. Иногда в простом касании рук может быть больше смысла, чем в том же поцелуе. А любовь для меня— это когда отдаёшь человеку всего себя без остатка вне зависимости от того нужно это ему или нет. Когда перестаёшь жить ради себя и готов положить себя на алтарь, лишь бы этот человек был счастлив. У меня было так с одной девушкой лет пять назад, но не сложилось. Она оказалась той ещё тварью, хотя, видит Бог, я до последнего отрицал это.  
  
— Как её звали?   
  
— Юджи. И нет, я взял только имя. Твоя красивее.   
  
— А Чанёлей у тебя среди знакомых случайно нет? — отшучивается Пак.  
  
Бэкхён тушит сигарету, оставляя окурок в пепельнице, стоящей на летнем столике и подходит впритык к Паку, забирая у того телефон.   
  
— Нет, но мудаков вроде тебя хватает, — говорит он, глядя прямо в глаза. — Пошли отсюда, а то простудишься.   
  
Чанёль пропускает Бэкхёна в квартиру и закрывает балконную дверь. Он долго смотрит на спину старшего — тот останавливается у рабочего места и что-то ищет в браузере, упираясь рукой на край стола, а коленом — об стул. Чанёль смотрит долго, изучающе, проводит взглядом по выпирающим лопаткам и ловит себя на мысли, что даже будучи таким взлохмаченным и уставшим, он выглядит весьма привлекательно.   
  
— Дыру не просверли, — бросает Бэкхён вполоборота. — Лучше включи свет, а то уже ничего не видно.  
  
Чанёль кивает и смотрит на улицу. Сумерки наступают, превращая Сеул в фиолетово-розово-жёлтое месиво. Он включает свет и садится на кровать, рассматривая свои руки.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я  _туда_  вернулся? — задаёт он вскользь, пытаясь не придавать вопросу большой важности, хотя, на самом деле, как ему кажется, важнее ничего нет.   
  
Бэкхён отвлекается от своих дел, прекращая щёлкать клавишами, но не поворачивается, не зная, что ответить. Трудно признавать, но за шесть дней он сильно прикипел к Чанёлю, что уже сложно представить это место без него. Он грустно улыбается, свесив голову.  
  
— Как сам думаешь? У тебя же хорошо получается меня анализировать.  
  
— Я не знаю, что у тебя в голове.  
  
— А тебе лучше и не знать, если свихнуться не хочешь.  
  
— Почему тебе так нравится считать себя психом?  
  
— Потому что вокруг происходят вещи, которые происходить не должны. Я похоронил в себе скептика и реалиста, чтобы многое принять. Если для меня это ещё и стало нормой, это не значит, что это стало или должно стать нормой для других. У людей есть такое свойство: не верить в фантастику и мистику. Есть исключения, и такие исключения принято называть психами.   
  
— Похоже чем-то на политику Президента.  
  
— В какой-то степени… да.  
  
— Ты очень любишь переводить темы, я не говорил?  
  
— Если бы я ещё запоминал всё, что ты говорил, Пак Чанёль, — он делает паузу и наконец поворачивается к Чанёлю лицом. — Я хочу, чтобы всё закончилось по-человечески.  
  
Чанёль чувствует, что тонет без права на спасение.   
  


***

  
  
  
— Я хочу сделать последние несколько дней твоим сном, — говорит Бэкхён, показывая Паку набросок. Они сидят на кухне, и единственное, что слышно, кроме вкрадчивого голоса Бэкхёна, гудение холодильника и тиканье часов. — Тогда никто из вас не умрёт, но тему с крысой придётся развивать иначе.   
  
— То есть то, что происходит сейчас, я тоже забуду?  
  
— Скорее всего.   
  
Они смотрят друг на друга, и повисает молчание. Чанёль делает большой глоток крепкого кофе и ощущает горечь на языке. Но одна горечь другую не погасит, понимает он, когда чувствует прикосновение холодной кожи к своей. Утро воскресенья первого мая начинается по-настоящему паршиво. Причём, для обоих.   
  
— Делай, что считаешь нужным.  
  
— Ещё не факт, что сработает, — мямлит он, забирая рисунки. — Я хочу всё закончить за три главы. В первой у Чена получится сделать противоядие и у вас…  
  
— Мне не интересно, раз я всё забуду. Можешь и себя сном сделать, если что.   
  
— Как скажете, Ваше Величество, — фыркает он, выбегая с кухни.   
  
Даже находясь в одной квартире, они избегают друг друга по максимуму. Бэкхён рисует на рабочем планшете, чтоб наверняка, потому что боится того, что может вытворить его собственный. Он боится наносить цвета, потому что понимает, чем может закончиться и в итоге сдаётся. Просто психует и выключает всё: планшет, ноутбук, телефон и даже свет. Ложится на кровать и закусывает ладонь, понимая, что не сможет. Наружу рвётся всё негодование, и зубы больно впиваются в кожу.   
  
Бэкхён поднимается, берёт бумагу с ручкой и идёт на кухню.   
  
— Пиши.   
  
Чанёль медленно поднимает голову и смотрит на него пронзительным взглядом, не сразу понимая, что от него хотят.  
  
— Ты закончил?   
  
— Нет. Пиши.  
  
— Что писать?  
  
— Я закончу всё так, как хочешь ты. Даже если это будет казаться абсолютным бредом. Полчаса хватит? — спрашивает он грубо и уже идёт к выходу.   
  
— Да, — звучит отрешённо за спиной.   
  
Чанёль сидит перед пустым листом бумаги, буравя его взглядом, и не может понять, почему Бэкхён так поступает — втаптывает в асфальт будущего собственные принципы. Решил сделать последний подарок, почему-то кажется Паку, но осекается, понимая, что это не подарок даже. Автор отдаёт себя во власть персонажу — самоубийство, не иначе.   
  
Полчаса подходят к концу, а лист всё по-прежнему пуст. В Чанёле вдруг просыпается уважение к Бэкхёну. Раз уж он готов идти на такие жертвы, то почему бы и ему не сделать то же самое? Кажется, консенсус найден.  
  
Чанёль рвёт лист на мелкие части и выбрасывает в ведро. Но перед тем, как выйти из кухни, он вдруг вспоминает слова Бэкхёна, сказанные им пару недель назад.   
  


**_«Любовь для меня — это когда отдаёшь человеку всего себя без остатка вне зависимости от того нужно это ему или нет. Когда перестаёшь жить ради себя и готов положить себя на алтарь, лишь бы этот человек был счастлив»._ **

  
  
Это кажется ему бредом. Вряд ли то, что сделал Бэкхён, и то, что сейчас собирается сделать он, подходит под описание.   
  
Чанёль вспомнил их недопоцелуй. Трудно признавать, но ему понравилось тогда, пусть и сделал он это для того, чтобы избавиться от Бёна. Да и вряд ли Бэкхён к нему относиться как-то  _по-_ _особенно_ _му_. Хотя нет. Относился так изначально. К нему, персонажу, относился как к человеку, а он не понимал, ведь человеком считал себя априори. И кто из них долбанный псих, ещё посмотреть надо.  
  
Дверь в комнату приоткрыта, и Пак заходит осторожно, стараясь не шуметь. Включены лишь две лампочки из пяти, из-за чего в комнате тускло. Бэкхён лежит на кровати и бросает мячик для пинг-понга в потолок. Почувствовав постороннее присутствие, он тут же перестаёт это делать.  
  
— Написал? — спросил Бэкхён как можно более спокойно, но голос предательски дрогнул на середине фразы.   
  
— Нет, — честно признаётся он, залезая на кровать и касаясь волос Бэкхёна.   
  
— Сколько времени тебе ещё дать?— спрашивает Бён, убирая руку Чанёля со своей головы, и принимает сидячее положение. — Что ты делаешь?   
  
Чанёль неуверенно пожимает плечами, повторяя свой жест.   
  
— Мне не нужно больше времени. Ты же сказал, что сделаешь всё, что я захочу, верно?   
  
Бэкхён кивнул, нахмурившись, и напрягся. Сделает, но что он хочет этим сказать?   
  
Он даже не заметил, как лицо Чанёля оказалось напротив его и тот сдавленно выдохнул:  
  
— Единственное, что я пока хочу, это ты, — выдыхает он ему прямо в губы и останавливается в паре миллиметров, ожидая, что старший ответит на это. Бэкхён опускает взгляд на свои дрожащие руки и пытается осмыслить сказанное. — Делай со мной, что хочешь.  
  
Бэкхён горько усмехается.  
  
— Ты серьёзно сейчас?  
  
— Более чем, — улыбается Чанёль и всё-таки накрывает своими губами губы Бэкхёна. Тот теряется в эмоциях, с трудом понимая происходящее. Закрыв глаза, Бэкхён сдавленно стонет сквозь поцелуй и понимает, что никогда ещё не чувствовал себя таким кому-то нужным. С Тэён всё строилось на взаимном сексуальном влечении, как и с рядом других партнёрш, а Юджи была просто хорошей актрисой. Но Чанёль не играет. Он понимает это по неумелым касаниям к коже, сбитому дыханию и гулко бьющемуся сердцу, что он чувствует под майкой, касаясь груди Чанёля. Горячий воздух сбивчиво слетает с губ вместе с приглушёнными стонами, опаляя щёки.   
  
— Какой же ты неопытный, Пак Чанёль, — тихо шепчет Бэкхён, отрываясь от губ младшего и путаясь пальцами в тёмно-бордовых волосах.  
  
— Так сделай меня опытным.   
  
На лице Чанёля расцветает довольная улыбка, которая, как кажется Бэкхёну, способна осветить весь его дом. Понимая намёк, он берёт инициативу в свои руки и касается подбородка Чанёля, слегка надавливая большим пальцем на скулу, заставляя того раскрыть того рот, и приникает к губам, очерчивая кончиком языка нижнюю. Чанёль повинуется и предательски стонет, когда холодная ладонь — они когда-нибудь бывают тёплыми? — забирается ему под майку и притягивает ближе за пояс штанов так, что их бёдра соприкасаются и оба чувствуют возбуждение друг друга. У Чанёля мурашки по коже; жар в теле и неописуемый экстаз от холодных пальцев Бэкхёна. Он прерывисто дышит, когда Бэкхён валит его на кровать, перекатываясь и оказываясь сверху. Старший мажет губами по шее и тянет футболку вверх. Он сидит на бёдрах у Чанёля, ощущая усиливающееся возбуждение и сам невольно стонет от этого. Когда кусок ткани оказывается где-то в другой части комнаты, Бэкхён засасывает тонкую кожу на шее. Он спускается вниз, чувствуя, как дрожит под ним Чанёль, оставляет царапины и засосы на чувствительной коже, что завтра станут фиолетовыми. Его язык кружит вокруг пупка, в то время как пальцы впиваются в плечи. Чанёль мычит от удовольствия, запрокинув голову и кусая губы.  
  
— Не сдерживайся, — шепчет Бэкхён, наклонившись к самому уху, а после кусает за хрящик, вырывая из груди очередной стон.   
  
Он ведёт от шеи холодными пальцами понятные только ему линии, а дойдя до кромки штанов, тянет вниз вместе с нижним бельём. Когда он и сам избавляется от одежды, Чанёль тянет его за руку и целует в основание шеи, больно, но приятно царапая кожу. Оба тяжело дышат, и у обоих в глазах отражается нега. Бэкхёну всё кажется каким-то прекрасным сном; сном, конца которому он не потерпит.   
  
Бэкхён обхватывает рукой горячую плоть. Контраст горячего и холодного доводит Пака до гедонии. Тот мычит от удовольствия, и Бэкхён, пользуясь моментом, сжимает член у основания, заставляя Пака сорваться на крик.  
  
— На самом деле, с парнями у меня опыта не больше, чем у тебя, — говорит он и свободной рукой достаёт из-под кровати тюбик с увлажняющим кремом для лица. — Не думал, что когда-нибудь пригодится, — улыбается Бэкхён и выдавливает на руку треть тюбика. — Но теоретических знаний хватает, — он делает паузу и не сводит взгляда с младшего, размазывает холодный крем между пальцами. — Скажем за это «спасибо» моей кузине, которая увлекается яоем.   
  
— Чем? — с придыханием спрашивает Чанёль, внимательно наблюдая затуманенным взглядом за действиями партнёра.   
  
— Потом, — вкрадчиво объясняет он и проводит рукой по всей длине, собирая пальцем капли выступившей смазки и размазывая их по члену.   
  
Когда пальцы касаются входа, Чанёль вздрагивает.  
  
— Расслабься, пожалуйста, — шепчет он и одними глазами просит довериться ему. Его самого изрядно будоражит происходящее, но он пытается не подавать виду. Чанёль согласно моргает и слегка морщится от дискомфорта, когда в него проникает палец. — Больно? Я могу остановиться…  
  
— Нет, не нужно.   
  
Чанёль тяжело дышит, постепенно привыкая. Он до крови кусает губы, когда Бэкхён добавляет второй. Пак подушечками пальцев касается лица Бёна и целует. Он болезненно стонет в поцелуй, когда Бэкхён проникает в него уже тремя пальцами. Перед глазами пляшут звезды и взволнованный взгляд Бэкхёна. Чанёль отрицательно качает головой, отвечая на немой вопрос. В один момент старший что-то задевает внутри него, заставляя сжаться от наслаждения. Чанёль протяжно стонет в рот, и Бэкхён отстраняется. Он берёт свободную подушку и подкладывает её под поясницу Чанёля. Он лезет в тумбочку за презервативом, зубами сдирая фольгу, и раскатывает по члену.  
  
Толчок, и Чанёль кусает губы до крови от пронизывающей насквозь боли, шумно выдыхает. Губы Бэкхёна находят его и шепчут сдавленное «прости». Он замирает на мгновенье, давая Чанёлю привыкнуть. Внутри него горячо и тесно, так, что можно свихнуться; проклясть и вознести до небес целый мир. Чанёль жадно заглатывает воздух, когда Бэкхён вновь плавно погружается в него. В этот момент просыпается чувство зависимости — хочется отдаться Бэкхёну целиком и полностью. Он смотрит на Бёна помутневшим взглядом, и от контакта глазами хочется упасть в Бездну, что одному, что второму. Впервые оба не чувствуют дискомфорта, испытывая на себе взгляды друг друга.   
  
Слишком близко. Слишком интимно. Слишком… доверчиво. Они вверяют себя друг другу без колебаний. Обнажаются не только телами, но и душами.   
  
Бэкхён срывается, выстанывая имя Чанёля при каждом новом толчке, щекочет дыханием шею, заставляя младшего стонать и хрипеть только от этого. Он — его. И это действует в обе стороны.   
  
Бэкхён уверен, если бы у него внутри вместо сердца был огонь, он бы обратился в пепел. И Чанёль тоже — этого огня хватило бы на десятерых.   
  
Чанёль кончает первым, так и не прикоснувшись себе. Перед глазами звёзды из странного созвездия и красное марево, ложащееся слоем приятной, томительной пелены. Бэкхён шепчет его имя в последний раз и, чувствуя, как семя заполняет презерватив, покидает разморенное тело, валясь рядом. Он находит руку Чанёля и сцепляет их пальцы.   
  
— Не думал, что секс с парнем станет лучшим в моей жизни, — осипшим голосом произносит Бэкхён.   
  
Чанёль кладёт голову ему на плечо и тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Не думал, что мой первый секс будет таким… Взрывным.  
  
— Ты мастер подбирать эпитеты, Чанёль. Прости, я…  
  
— Тебе не за что извиняться, но в следующий раз я буду сверху.  
  
Бэкхён наигранно фыркает.  
  
— Что, набрался опыта, мальчик?   
  
— Ещё нет, но мне понравилось, как ты выглядел, ког…  
  
— Ладно-ладно. Только без подробностей, дорогой мой.  
  
— Твой, — смеётся Чанёль и смотрит вверх, сталкиваясь с теплотой в глазах Бэкхёна.   
  
Впервые,  **принадлежа**  друг другу, они  **свободны**  от предрассудков.  
  


***

  
  
Бэкхён думал, что поступает верно, свято верил в это и шёл напролом. Но уверенности в том, что у него получится задуманное, не было. И в этом и заключалась главная проблема.   
  
Он сидел в офисе и делал вид, что сильно занят работой. На самом деле, играть практически не приходилось: Бэкхён действительно был занят. Своей работой. Рисовать себя казалось... странным. Делать себя персонажем тоже казалось странным. А уж тем более одним из ключевых персонажей... Более странных вещей он в жизни не делал.   
  
Отныне он не управлял Чанёлем. Но что мешало ему управлять теми, кто по-прежнему оставался персонажем? Запретов на это он себе не давал.   
  
Правда, одна вещь его всё-таки смущала. Если его идея сработает, он пропадёт — из офиса, посреди рабочего дня, при Наён, сидящей через стол и при работающем за стенкой шефом. Сомнительная перспектива.  
  
Он пишет записку, на случай, если исчезнет, и продолжает работать. Он решает нарисовать несколько фреймов, а дальше как пойдёт. Даже обеденный перерыв пропускает, тратя время на обработку, шрифты, скринтон и раскраску. Когда готов первый фрейм с изображением, происходит то, чего он так хотел. В этот раз нет святящемся белым экрана и зависаний. Он просто моргнуть не успевает, и уже в следующее мгновенье «просыпается» на крыше одного из зданий правительства, как и планировал.  
  
 _Небо было того же оттенка, как в_ _вебтуне_ _— синее с отдачей в фиолетовый. Он глянул вниз — как_ _пафосно_ _, подумал он. Там, тридцати семью этажами ниже, стояли колонны патрулей, готовые в любой момент сорваться в бой по щелчку властей._  
  
 _У него есть два часа до того, как на повстанцев нападут «цепные». Два часа, чтобы всё изменить. Пусть то, что было, станет результатом отравляющего газа — простой иллюзией и плодом воображения воспалённого мозга. Он подбирает с холодного_ _бетона пистолет и набор ампул, причём на выбор даны и транквилизаторы, и парали_ _зующий в мгновенье созданный им лично_ _— «фантастика тащит!» — миорелаксант_ _, и сильнейший_ _ноотроп_ _, что применяют только в стенах психушки_ _— нарисовал._  
  
 _Бэкхён бежит к люку, через который можно проникнуть на цокольный этаж — он и без проверки знает, что нормальный проход запаян с внутренней стороны. Он вытаскивает ампулы из коробки и аккуратно кладёт в карман пиджака. Пистолет, к огромному сожалению, спрятать негде. Поэтому он держит его в левой руке, не убирая указательного пальца с курка. Предохранитель снят._  
  
 _На цокольном этаже ни души. Ну, конечно, кто додумается ставить охрану там, куда можно проникнуть только пройдя все уровни_ _безопасности на нижних этажах?_ _Это у кабинета Президента целая асса_ _мблея ООН соберётся наверняка, а_ _тут, на архивном-то этаже зачем?_ _Бумажки охранять?_ _Вот и Бэкхён думает, что незачем._  
  
 _Если план сработал, то скоро здесь появится тот,_ _кто ему так нужен. Очень нужен._ _Без этого человека_ _историю не закончить._  
  
 _Он забирается с ногами на подоконник и целится в стеклянную часть крыши. А потом вдруг понимает: у него вместо свинцовых пуль_ _иглы с транквилизатором_ _. Чтобы разбить хрустальный цоколь, придётся применить что-то другое. Взглядом он цепляется за шкаф в конце длинного коридора. Кажется, выбор очевиден, вздыхает он. Там он находит куски_ _старой кафельной плитки, стопку старых газет и пустые банки из-под краски_ _._  
  
 _— Превратили объект исторического наследия в свалку стройматериалов._ _Айщ_ _, какие же вы_ _бл_ _...гады._ _— Губы сжимаются в тонкую полоску. —_ _Обожаю себя за то, что не использую мат в этой_ _манхве_ _, вот просто..._ _Б…_ _раво_ _._  
  
 _Бэкхён взял один из обломков и вернулся на места. До крыши ему не доставало целых три метра, но он был уверен — получится._  
  
 _И, действительно,...обломок плитки достал до стекла, но... не разбил его. Но шуму Бэкхён всё равно навёл. Парень спрятался за габардиновой, благородного изумрудного цвета, гигантских размеров шторой, едва заслышав посторонние голоса и шаги, затаился. Ему показалось, что ампулы в кармане потяжелели. Он прижимал пистолет к груди, чувствуя, как гулко бьётся сердце под тканью рубашки. Да уж, такого экстрима в его жизни ещё не было._  
  
 _— А это что тут делает? — Грубый голос охранника отразился эхом от стен. — С потолка что ль упало?_  
  
 _Ясно, плитку обнаружили, уже хорошо._  
  
 _— Слушай,_ _Джинён_ _, мне это не нр_ _авится. Позови сюда маршала Яна. Потолок в порядке, а вот камень просто так здесь взяться не мог. Я вызову пока_ _подкрепление._  
  
 _— А Президент?_  
  
 _— Не беспокой никого с_ _тридцать пятого. Вообще, — чуть ли не шипит напарник._  
  
 _Бэкхён пытается сровняться со стеной, до боли вжимаясь лопатками в стену. Пожалуйста, быстрее зови своё подкрепление, думает он. По лбу стекают крупные капли пота, а пистолет норовит впиться в кожу, подобно оголодавшему вампиру. Ему страшно, но вместе с тем, он понимает, что если не сегодня, то никогда. Выдохнуть удаётся только тогда, когда_ _один из патрульных вызывает подкрепление по рации, а второй торопливо уходит к лестнице, шумно чеканя шаг армейскими ботинками. Время, командует он себе и покидает убежище, выстреливая мужчине в спину. Тот даже повернуться не успевает, падает лицом вниз, проваливаясь в «сон»._ _Президент на тридцать пятом, значит? Что ж, спасибо, что не на первом. Бэкхён бежит, словно по минному полю, постоянно петляет по веренице коридоров, всячески избегая лифтов. Вся группа безопасности и охраны любит кантоваться именно там, наивно полагая, что если по их душеньку придут, то сделают это именно через лифт, ведь какой_ _дурак_ _будет использовать служебную лестницу, чтобы добраться с первого на тридцать пятый?_ _Правильно, никакой. Он быстро слетает по ступенькам лестницы и останавливается возле входа. Если его теория верна, то после того, что произошло на тридцать седьмом, «цепные» начнут расследование. Президента позовут в крайнем случае, перед этим оповестят по своим каналам — три минуты, перед этим пройдёт ещё десять_ _, пять их которых он уже благополучно про..пустил_ _. Шприцов в пистолете хватит максимум на десятерых. Если там больше_ _, всё плохо. Плохо для_ _Бэкхёна_ _.  
  
Была не была, думает он и толкает служебную дверь. За поворотом лифт и два караульных. Бэкхён выигрывает исключительно из-за меткости и эффекта неожиданности. _ _Он слышит шаги и на всякий случай берёт у одного из «заснувших» винтовку. Да уж, убивать и ранить_ _—_ _это тебе не усыплять._ _Стрёмно_ _от слова «очень»._ _Он же вообще пацифист, за всю жизнь покусившийся лишь на жизнь несчастных комаров.  
  
Бэкхён заворачивает в первый коридор и сталкивается взглядом с каким-то высоким парнем в чёрной мантии. Секретарь. Тот недоумевает и в шоке приоткрывает рот, и также в шоке падает, когда игла смачно целует его кожу и впивается в сонную артерию. Бэкхён мысленно благодарит всех известных ему богов за то, что в их мире такого оружия ещё не придумано, а если и придумано, то век бы его не видеть. _  
  
 _Дальше — хуже. Коридоры из обычных стен превращаются в коридоры из стекла, где каждую мелочь видно, а Бэкхён, к слову, не мелочь. Совсем не мелочь. Поэтому решение одно —_ _бежать. Он похож на_ _идиота_ _, будучи в офисной одежде,_ _с винтовкой_ _за спиной и пистолетом в_ _руке. Для полной картины только чемодана с деньгами не хватает._ _Бэкхён понимает, что и в этом мире он чёртов неудачник, а не только у себя там, в Сеуле, потому что таки засекают и кричат чуть ли не на весь этаж._ _И только сейчас, прыгая, как сайгак по минному полю, он понимает, что_ _лоханулся_ _конкретно. Он вполне мог стащить мантию у того тормоза, чтобы сойти за «своего», но не додумался. Бэкхён поворачивает в какой-то лишённый света коридора и пытается отдышаться, оттягивая осточертевший галстук. Офисный планктон решил поиграть в героя — чем не сценарий для Голливуда?_  
  
 _— Эй, мелкий, тут никто не пробегал? — звучит непристойно близко. Ещё метр, поворот, и ему крышка._  
  
 _— Нет вроде._  
  
 _«Не знаю, кто ты, но храни тебя королева, Бог, президент Южной Кореи и много кто ещё»._  
  
 _Бэкхён судорожно выдыхает воздух, когда патруль уходит дальше. Он аккуратно движется по стенке, боясь дать о себе знать. Спиной он натыкается на ручку двери и резко поворачивается. Массивная чёрная дверь, как в_ _крупных_ _банках, отполирована лучше всех чайников мира и ботинок_ _степиста_ _._ _Бэкхён_ _узнаёт это место — вот она обитель великого и ужасного Президента, что носу не кажет из кабинета, потому что боится покушения на собственную шкуру; человека, что использует собственный народ в личных целях, одержимого идеей создания «высшего разума»._  
  
 _Бёну вдруг становится отчего-то легко. Нет_ _мандража_ _. Нет волнения. Есть только цель._  
  
 _Он_ _меняет содержание пистолета в считанные секунды, будто учился этому годам, и_ _вводит пароль, прекрасно помня природу его создания. Дата смерти его дедушки. Зачем он брал именно эти шесть цифр, сам не понимает, но дверь открывается, разъезжаясь в стороны и озаряя коридор светом. Пути назад нет._  
  
 _Просторный зал, скромно зовущийся «приёмной»,_ _пестрит серебром и чёрным текстилем, превращая_ _помещение в жалкое подобие начинки Версальского дворца. Людовик_ _XIV_ _вряд ли бы такому позавидовал, а вот простой смертный вроде Бэкхёна — определённо. Сам Бэкхён посчитал напускную роскошь пафосом, которым Президент пытался прикрыть своё неумение управлять государством. Он умел только требовать. Отдавать — нет._  
  
 _В приёмной пусто. Почти. На столе секретаря лишь компьютер да лист бумаги с ручкой, лежащий точно посередине. Ничего интересного. Дверь в кабинет президента приоткрыта. Около него стоит блондинка средних лет, изучающая какую-то книгу, привалившись к стеллажу с книгами. Она улыбается и захлопывает фолиант, ставя на место._  
  
 _— Ну здравствуйте, госпожа Президент._   _— Бэкхён ухмыляется._    
  
 _— Мы не знакомы, — говорит женщина и подходит ближе, не боясь пистолета, наставленного на неё. — И вам меня не убить._  
  
 _— Верно. Как и вам народ._  
  
 _Президент садится за секретарский стол и лисьим взглядом скользит по_ _Бэкхёну_ _. Усмехается._  
  
 _— За чем вы пришли, если не убивать?_  
  
 _— Все в народе глупо полагают, что Президент, что был до эпидемии и сейчас, один и тот же. Никому в голову не приходит, что ваш брат заразился и умер, не выдержав атаки вируса._ _Как вы думаете, что сделает народ, узнав, что ими правит женщина с биполярным расстройством? Мне кажется, перспектива не из прекрасных._  
  
 _— А вы не так глупы…_  
  
 _— Бэкхён._  
  
 _— Бэкхён. Но в вас есть дурость, если вам хватило духу прийти сюда._  
  
 _— Вы правы, госпожа Президент, но мир был бы идеальным, если бы его населяли одни умные и правильные люди. А идеальных миров не существует. Госпожа Ким, вы ведь не покидаете свой кабинет не потому, что боитесь правды. Вы боитесь заразиться. Что будет, если это таки случится? Тут никакие программы профессора_ _Юка_ _и лаборанта_ _Има_ _не помогут._  
  
 _— Откуда вы… — Лицо Президента искажает гримаса ужаса. — Щенок!_  
  
 _— Всем так нравится сравнивать меня с собакой, —_ _усмехается_ _Бэкхён. — Ваша дочь заражена. Правда, она сама ещё не в курсе. Как вам такой расклад дел? Повстанцы, которым вы подготовили засаду, уже и_ _зобрели антидот. Что же случится, если они все погибнут? Ваша дочь умрёт. А знаете почему? У вашей семьи с иммунитетом, как у меня с везением по жизни — его практически нет. Сами вспомните, как пятнадцать лет назад перенесли ветрянку._  
  
 _— Кто вы такой, Бэкхён? — начинает злиться Президент._  
  
 _— Я? Человек, который знает чуть больше вас. Даже не так. Я тот, кто может предсказать каждый ваш шаг наперёд. И сейчас я знаю, что вы отзовёте своих церберов от восточной части города, потому что вы любите свою дочь, даже несмотря на то, каким жестоким человеком являетесь. В глазах других, — последнее он произносит с сумасшедшей улыбкой на лице._  
  
 _И Бэкхён оказывается прав. Женщина тянется к телефону трясущимися руками и даёт отбой патрулю. А Бэкхён стреляет, едва та бросает трубку. Президент замирает, но остаётся в сознании. У неё из шеи торчит игла с_ _миорелаксантом_ _, а сама женщина и моргнуть не может._  
  
 _— Он будет действовать около четырёх часов_ _. Придётся пострадать, госпожа Президент, но вам ведь не впервой, верно?_ _Верно. Кстати, не хочу вас огорчать, но ваша дочь вряд ли выживет. И дело даже не в вирусе. И если это случится, то виноваты в этом будете вы, так что… Вряд ли вас ожидает_ _хэппи_ _энд_ _в этой истории даже несмотря на то, что вы жертва обстоятельств и одного сумасшедшего профессора, но такова жизнь. Мы сами себе её рисуем не теми оттенками, — говорит с сожалением Бэкхён и уходит в кабинет Президента, где на личном компьютере отменяет все задачи патруля, отключает сигнализацию и даже снимает Блок с нулевого этажа, где — он точно знает — профессор_ _Юк_ _проводит эксперименты над мирным населением. Если кто-то захочет, они выберутся._ _Вот же система: роспуск охраны, отключение систем, связь с чиновниками — всё решается нажатием одной кнопки._  
  
 _Бэкхён берёт одну из пустых папок-портфелей в нижнем ящике шкафа с бумагами и складывает туда пистолет с ампулами. Осточертело уже в руках носить. Винтовка летит на пол — больше не нужна, да и вообще не понадобилась, только зря таскал._  
  
 _Мысленно_ _Бэкхён_ _понимает, что не может идти всё так гладко,_ _поэтому_ _покидает обитель зла_ _в подвешенном состоянии. На улице, миновав встретившихся до этого лиц, он оказывается только спустя полчаса._ _В идеале, ему бы назад, в издательство, но чтобы туда попасть, нужно хорошо постараться. Если опять пытаться себя шокировать, то чёрта с два, с такими темпами ему нервов дожить до сорока не хватит. И это ему послезавтра двадцать шесть? Не смешите._  
  
 _Бэкхён_ _идёт вдоль тёмной улицы, постоянно оглядываясь и ёжась от ветра. В такое время суток на улице почти никого нет, но как только в поле зрения попада_ _е_ _т человек или заражённы_ _й, он спешит убраться подальше, прячась то в заброшенных магазинах, то под выцветшими тентами. Ему кажется, что проходит вечность, прежде, чем он добирается до восточной части_ _Метрополиса_ _. Главная улица пестрит разбитыми витринами магазинов, запахами гниения трупов и дождя. Кажется, тут пару дней_ _назад_ _произошло очередное «столкновение взглядов»_ _, судя по тем рекам крови, что смывает_ _дождь с улицы. Зрелище не из приятных. Сам Бён вряд_ _ли нарисовал бы так натурально._  
  
 _Когда он дошёл до складов, там никого не было. Сплошная темень, тусклый мигающий фонарь на километр квадратный и непреодолимое желание выкурить целую пачку сигарет._ _Радости не было, как и облегчения. Ему вдруг показалось, что он только всё усложнил. Вскоре к складам подъехало три военных машин_ _ы_ _. Повстанцы._  
  
 _— Кто будешь? — грубо спросила его_ _красноволосая_ _девушка с_ _лабретом_ _в губе, в прыжке покинувшая машину. В руке у неё был нож, и незнакомка была готова к атаке в Любой момент._  
  
 _— Ф_ _анат_ _Red_ _Velvet_ _, — съязвил Бэкхён. Он стоял, прислонившись к стене, и докуривал сигарету — к его счастью, в брюках нашлись зажигалка и полупустая пачка. — Не из вышки, как и вы._  
  
 _— Как догадался?_  
  
 _— У вас бампер помят и вид_ _непотребский_ _. Власти вряд ли оценят такую экзотику. Я мешаюсь?_  
  
 _Красноволосая_ _перегляну_ _лась со_ _своим другом и, сложив руки на груди, вякнула:_  
  
 _— Под ногами не мешайся. А так твори, чё хочешь._  
  
 _Из машин постепенно стали выползать люди и расходиться по «точкам»._  
  
 _— У вас тут шабаш что ли намечается?_  
  
 _— Вроде того, — бросает девушка, садясь на капот машины. — Я_ _Ырён_ _._  
  
 _А то я не знаю, чуть не срывается у него с губ, но, зажав сигарету между тонких губ, он тактично умалчивает об этом и вкрадчиво произносит «Бэкхён»._  
  
 _— Из мирных?_  
  
 _— Вроде того, но в нынешнее время «мирный» звучит совсем не мирно._  
  
 _— Это все понимают, но не все принимают. Бэкхён. — Губы девушки растягиваются в кошачьей улыбке, и Бэкхён понимает: с ним флиртуют. Это вызывает усмешку. Ещё год назад он бы наверняка смутился._ _— Какая у тебя специальность?_  
  
 _Вот оно._  
  
 _— Медик-фармацевт._  
  
 _Густые брови_ _Ырён_ _приподнимаются в удивлении._  
  
 _— Создаёшь противоядие?_  
  
 _— Уже создал, если ты про отупляющую заразу. К фрагментам вируса нужно добавить_ _модафинил_ _и_ _мертиолят_ _. Аллергикам, правда, не особо поможет, но я над этим работаю._  
  
 _— А ты не глупый._  
  
 _— Глупые в неблагоприятных условиях долго не живут._ _Моей сестре вакцина помогла, но я не работал над ней в масштабных условиях._  
  
 _—_ _Помогла,_ _в каком смысле?_  
  
 _— Ну, — начинает выдумывать он на ходу и мысленно хвалит себя за талант к импровизации. — На следующий день она начала меня узнавать, ещё через пару дней она вспомнила, что_ _умеет рисовать. Короче, как с детьми, постепенно к ним возвращаются прежние установки._  
  
 _— Ты не можешь помочь нам тогда? У нас_ _Чен_ _тоже этим занимается, но к успеху пока прийти не может._  
  
 _«Господи, какая же ты наивная. Веришь первому встречному. Но мне это на руку»._  
  
 _— Какая мне от этого польза?_  
  
 _—_ _Метрополису_ _помочь не хочешь?_  
  
 _— Звучит, как_ _слоган_ _из дешёвой рекламы, но, допустим, хочу. Состав я сказал, запомнить не смогла?_  
  
 _—_ _Боюсь забыть. Они прибудут через… — Она смотрит на часы. — Десять минут._  
  
 _Бэкхён кивает, искренне надеясь, что те действительно придут через десять минут, в целостности и сохранности, без жертв и запаха копоти в волосах. Но вот Чанёль... Он же мог вернуться к точке отсчёта, а значит забыть всё, что происходило между ними больше недели. Паршиво, думает Бэкхён, но лучшего исхода он, увы, придумать не смог. Смотреть Паку в глаза после всего этого как-то стыдно_ _. Даже противно от себя в какой-то степени._  
  
 _— Ты слишком многого хочешь от жизни, — бурчит он себе под нос и чувствует, как окурок обжигает кончики пальцев. Шипит от боли, не понятно только, какой._  
  
 _Бэкхён отходит от скопления людей в сторону заброшенного склада. Когда-то здесь неподалёку была мукомольная фабрика, но теперь вместо неё руины и_ _полусдохшая_ _природа в лице отравленного озера с отходами и неплодородной, сухой в любую погоду почвой._ _Его кто-то окликает, и он нехотя оборачивается, готовясь уже съязвить или послать на… В голове свист, и он вновь шипит сквозь зубы, но теперь уже от сильной боли в висках. В позвавшем он узнаёт Сухо. Прибыли, значит._  
  
 _— Мне тут сказали, ты в химии сечёшь._  
  
 _Бэкхён кивает, судорожно вспоминая, что_ _нагуглил_ _про лекарства за весь процесс создания_ _манхвы_ _. По химии в школе у него была слабая такая четвёрка. Учительница у них была доброй, поэтому ставила хорошую оценку за то, что полкласса могли отличить сернистую кислоту от серной._  
  
 _— Твоё лицо! Я видел тебя раньше. А, точно, зимой, в нашем старом штабе. Ты тогда что-то искал._  
  
 _— Ага._  
  
 _— Нашёл?_  
  
 _— Что нашёл, то уже потерял. У меня проблемы с… порядком. — Бэкхён сжимает руки в кулак и поминает себя последними словами._  
  
 _— Это правда, что тебе удалось спасти сестру?_  
  
 _— Ага, удалось._  
  
 _— Ты не больно разговорчив._  
  
 _— Да просто… Ладно, не суть. Где там ваш учёный?_  
  
 _— Я провожу тебя. Они с_ _Юджи_ _там структуру последнего опыта разбирают. У меня плохо с наукой, я…_ _подтуповат_ _._  
  
 _— Зато лидер хороший. Они тебе доверяют. Это похвально. Поверь мне, иногда в умении управлять толпой скрыто больше пользы, чем в умении высчитывать интеграл поверхности или создавать антидоты от ужасных болезней._ _Сухо же, верно? Ты управляешь парой сотен людей, и все тебя признают. Послушай, таким, как ты, нужно было идти в губернаторы, а то и в Президенты._  
  
 _— Там своя иерархия. И хватит трепаться, пойдём уже._  
  
 _Чена_ _и_ _Юджи_ _они находят быстро. Бэкхён держится за спиной лидера повстанцев, будто это его как-то спасёт. Детский взгляд_ _Юджи_ _мажет по_ _Бэкхёну_ _, и тот ёжится, как от холода._  
  
 _— У меня что-то голова разболелась. Я прогуляюсь, а вы пока решайте свои вопросы, — говорит девушка и выходит из самодельного шатра._  
  
 _— Ты Пака не видел? — спрашивает Сухо_ _Чена_ _, и парень отрицательно мотает головой, делая пометки в тетради._  
  
 _— Что-то не так с составом._ _Антитела не могут состыковаться с одним из генов, будто он лишний. Молодой человек, раз вас так рекомендовали, не подскажете в чём дело?_  
  
 _— Я смешал_ _модафинил_ _и_ _мертиолят_ _, но последний может вызвать аллергическую реакцию. У меня осталось вот это, — Бэкхён вытаскивает из кармана ампулу с_ _ноотропом_ _и ставит перед_ _Ченом_ _. — Может, поможет. Я могу отойти?_  
  
 _Он смотрит на Сухо и тот кивает, рассматривая ампулу. Бэкхён сбегает с места преступления._  
  
 _— Такие есть только в больницах. Походу, парень из семьи врачей. Сейчас такое даже за деньги нереально достать, — говорит химик, не отрываясь от своих записей. — И, судя по всему, ему_ _стрёмно_ _помогать нам, но если то, что рассказала_ _Ырён_ _правда, то почему бы не рискнуть? Поставь на стол, я попозже с составом разберусь. Может, этот парень прав, а мы, как_ _дебилы_ _, целый год вокруг одного столба пляшем._  
  
 _Бэкхён тем временем отходит на приличное расстояние и прикладывается к стене. Надоело. Надоело играть и находиться не там, где нужно. Интересно, Чанёль себя так же чувствовал в его мире? Хотя, тот и не помнит наверняка. Он сильно трёт лицо, думая, что спит._  
  
 _— Вот только ныть не начинай, —_ _приказывает_ _он себе_ _и больно бьётся головой об стену склада. — Ай, чёрт._  
  
 _— Неужели Его Величество Автор решил нас почтить своим присутствием спустя столько времени? — звучит знакомый голос где-то совсем близко, и Бэкхён так и застывает с гримасой боли на лице._  
  
 _— Чанёль. — Бэкхён попытался произнести его имя как можно более спокойно, но голос всё равно предательски дрогнул._  
  
 _— Давно не виделись._  
  
 _— Ага. — На большее его просто не хватает. — Давно._  
  
 _Бэкхён никогда не думал, что одновременно можно испытывать и стыд, и_ _радость, и тоску. Он никогда не думал, что скатится до такого состояния, когда захочется разбить что-нибудь. Но только под руку ничего не шло. Шло время. Молчание продолжалось. Чанёль смотрел на него, а Бэкхён предательски опускал голову, не решаясь встретиться с ним взглядом. Чанёль недовольно цокнул и подошёл ближе, перейдя невидимую черту зоны комфорта._  
  
 _— Ну и? Много исправил? — Едва его дыхание опаляет кожу щёк, как Бэкхён нервно сглатывает, понимая, что возбуждается от таких простых мелочей. Перед глазами возникают картинки той ночи, когда_ _они стёрли границы дозволенного, но гонит их прочь, сильно жмурясь._  
  
 _—_ _Скоро узнаешь, — грубо отвечает он и пытается оттолкнуть_ _Чанёля_ _от себя, но тот остаётся стоять на месте и напирать. — Пропусти._  
  
 _— Когда ты в последний раз думал о себе?_  
  
 _Он, наверно, издевается._  
  
 _— Намёк на то,_ _что я только о себе и думаю, создавая вам ряд новых проблем?_  
  
 _Чанёль чуть склонил голову набок. Нахмурился. Сжал зубы так, что проступили желваки._  
  
 _— Ты сейчас издеваешься, да?_  
  
 _— С тебя пример беру._  
  
 _Чанёль опускает голову, одной рукой упираясь на стену, а другую кладя на пояс. Руки чешутся ударить, но в данном случае здравый смысл побеждает, и Чанёль просто прожигает_ _Бэкхёна_ _взглядом._  
  
 _— Мне вот интересно, чем ты думал, когда лез сюда?_  
  
 _Бэкхён резко поднимает голову, смотря на Пака._  
  
 _— В каком смысле «лез сюда»?_  
  
 _— В том смысле, что какого чёрта тебя так на с_ _амопожертвование тянет?_ _Или ты рассчитывал, что я ничего не узнаю?_ _Ты же мог погибнуть,_ _идиот_ _! — цедит Чанёль сквозь зубы и больно впивается пальцами в плечо парня напротив._  
  
 _Бэкхён молчит, про себя отсчитывая секунды до срыва._  
  


_Раз — обухом по голове._

 

 

 

_Два —трясет._

 

 

 

_Три — сползает по стене вниз._

 

 

 

_Четыре — истерический смех._

 

 

 

_Пять — катарсис._

  
  
_— Я думал, ты забудешь. Всё._ _Поэтому… Не думал. Хотел уменьшить количество проблем, но создал новые. Как всегда._   
  
_Чанёль прислоняется к стене и встаёт рядом с_ _Бэкхёном_ _и невидящим взглядом смотрит на стены опустевших складов._   
  
_— Если бы ты знал, как я хочу тебя убить._   
  
_— Так убей._ _Всё лучше, чем ничто._   
  
_— Ты точно псих._   
  
_Бэкхён опускает голову, и его губы кривятся в болезненно деланной улыбке._   
  
_— Наверно, это единственная вещь, в которой я могу быть уверен. Это не лечится, Чанёль, —_ _надломлен_ _но_ _произносит он._   
  
_М_ _ладший находит его ладонь. Холодная, как и всегда_ _впрочем_ _. С тонкими_ _длинными пальцами_ _, аккуратными закруглёнными ногтями_ _и_ _проступающими венами_ _на тыльной стороне._ _Рука художника. Чанёлю_ _кажется, что идеальнее и не найти._ _Хочется запечатлеть этот момент в памяти, потому что боится не вспомнить больше. Ему не хочется, чтобы всё_ _становилось сном и забывалось, и вовсе не потому, что он слишком любит себя, просто он видит, в каком состоянии Бэкхён, и ему страшно подумать, что стало бы с ним, забудь Чанёль всё._   
  
_Но это не отменяет той злости, что Чанёль испытывает сейчас. Его бесит, что Бэкхён всё сделал без него, решив поиграть в героя. Ну уж нет. Такие жертвы ему не нужны._   
  
_— Не делай так больше._   
  
_— Я подумаю._   
  
_— Сколько же дури в твоей_ _бошке_ _?_   
  
_—_ _Много, увы. Тебе придётся привыкнуть к этому. А ещё я неудачник и ругаюсь как сапожник. Если постараться, то_ _во мне можно найти тысяча и один недостаток. Ты, конечно, тоже не идеал, но с тобой дела обстоят проще._   
  
_— Почему ты так решил?_   
  
_—_ _Просто я привык к тебе такому. Поэтому и проще._   
  
_— А к тебе, значит, я привыкнуть не мог?_   
  
_— За десять дней? Не смеши._   
  
_— Это странно, но то, что ты перечислил как недостатки, мне в тебе нравится. Даже то, как ты ругаешься,_ _заморачиваешься_ _по_ _поводу всего и язвишь при любом случае. А к твоему курению я привыкну. Надеюсь._   
  
_Бэкхён усмехается, и в этот момент издалека доносится чей-то радостный возглас. Что за этим скрывается, Бэкхён понимает практически сразу._   
  
_—_ _Это почти конец, —_ _шепчет он и видит приближающийся к ним в темноте силуэт девушки._   
  
_— Это ведь она дочь Президента? — спрашивает Чанёль едва слышно._   
  
_— Как ты догадался?_   
  
_— Есть вещи, в которых ты очень предсказуем._   
  


_***_

  
  
_—_ _Минсок_ _, ты свою сестру не видел? — спрашивает Сухо, отвлекая друга от починки машины. — Проблемы?_   
  
_— Кто-то перерезал тормозной шланг. Благо, я заметил это сейчас, а не потом. А_ _Юджи_ _, кажется, Пака ушла_ _искать. Сказала, что ей нужно разобраться с чем-то. Странная она какая-то в последние дни…_   
  
_— Так, отлично, а Пак сам где? Не хватало ещё… Ладно, не важно. Странная, говоришь?_   
  
_— Ага. Я смотрю, она тебя больше волнует, чем…_   
  
_— Потом. Если увидишь_ _Криса_ _, передай ему, что крыса забилась в угол._   
  
_— А? Какая крыса? — непонимающе спрашивает механик, протирая взмокший лоб локтём, но Сухо оставляет вопрос без ответа и покидает его._   
  
_Он идёт в сторону складов и достаёт из сапога нож. У них с_ _Крисом_ _давно было подозрение, что_ _есть в их отряде некто лишний, но о том, что им окажется Ким_ _Юджи_ _, и предположить не мог. Государство слишком много знало об их местоположении. Это нервировало. А потом до него вдруг всё дошло. Девушка допустила большую оплошность, сохранив запись своего последнего разговора с матерью на коммуникаторе. Кто же мог подумать, что она перепутает свой браслет с браслетом Сухо._   
  
_Он остановился у озера и от досады даже ногой притопнул._   
  
_— Ну и сука же ты. — Вырвалось у него, когда он заметил нужный объект. Девушка_ _пробиралась через толпу повстанцев, разжигающих огонь и направлялась к дальнему складу. В руке у неё что-то блестело, и Сухо много ума приложить не пришлось, чтобы понять, что это. Очередной приказ от своей мамаши словила. Наверняка._   
  
_Парень незаметно последовал за ней. Девушка замерла на середине пути, и Ким спрятался за стеной.  
  
_ _Юджи_ _пада_ _ет на колени и громко кашляет, а посмотрев на свою ладонь, отползает назад, судорожно вытирая губы. Проходит минута или две, как до Сухо доходит — она заражена, а на руке ничто иное как кровь. Желание убить сразу отпадает. Она и так закончит не очень радужно._ _Юджи_ _чертыхается и встаёт. Она заворачивает в проём меж двух складов и замечает_ _Чанёля_ _и того странного парня, о котором ей говорила_ _Ырён_ _. Всё это время лидер повстанцев стоит за углом, выжидающе смотря на них. Девушка просит Пака отойти, чтобы поговорить, держа руку с ножом за спиной. Чанёль переглядывается с_ _Бэкхёном_ _, и тот отрицательно качает головой._   
  
_— Не ходи. Ты же понимаешь, чем всё обернётся._   
  
_Пак остаётся стоять на месте, сжимая кулаки и поджимая губы._   
  
_— Говори здесь, он всё равно ничего не поймёт. Ты что-то хотела?_   
  
_Юджи_ _усм_ _ехается и снова сильно кашляет._   
  
_—_ _Да_ _. — Девушка резко обнимает_ _Чанёля_ _, занося нож. Бэкхён даже вскрикнуть не успевает, как Чанёль перехватывает и выворачивает ей руку._   
  
_— Ничего рассказать не хочешь?_   
  
_— Твои идеи мешают многим жить, — шипит она, пытаясь вырваться из рук «друга». — Как и_ _Криса_ _. Думаешь, я нашла вас просто так? Жаль, он был тупее тебя. Убить его было не так сложно. Он так хрипел, когда я перерезала ему глотку. А ведь он был сильнее. Оказывается, достаточно было подойти из-за спины. Сука, отпусти меня! —_ _Юджи_ _начинает вырываться сильнее, когда парень сильнее сжимает её руки за спиной._   
  
_Бэкхён подходит ближе и выбивает нож из руки девушки. В это же мгновенье ночной воздух рассекает холодная сталь, и метал со всхлипом_ _входит_ _в молодую плоть._ _Бэкхён в испуге отшатывается назад, когда на его рубашку попадает пара капель крови. Чанёль выпускает из рук безжизненное тело и поворачивается к_ _Бэкхёну_ _, но того и след простыл._ _Он поворачивает голову в ту сторону, из которой прилетело, и видит разбитого напрочь Сухо. Ким с ненавистью смотрит на безжизненное тело и нож торчащий из шеи, и его лицо кривится в гримасе отвращения._ _Он даже не замечает исчезновения третьего. Ему кажется, что мир под ним трещит и рвётся по швам, словно дешёвая ткань. От одних лишь слов Юджи. Он смотрит на свои руки, что только что совершили убийство, и ему кажется, что они пропадают и что он сам не что иное, как мираж._   
  
_У_ _Чанёля_ _шок — впервые в жизни на его глазах человек превращается в пепел. Он падает на колени и кричит в отчаянии._   
  


_***_

  
  
— Се, держи его, — звучит где-то рядом знакомый голос.  
  
Бэкхён смотрит перед собой в одну точку и не может понять, в кого попал нож. Перед глазами лист ДСП, увешанный стикерами-заметками. Он снова здесь. Бён ощущает на своих плечах чьи-то руки и вздрагивает. Он поднимает голову, встречается взглядом с лучшим другом и давится воздухом.  
  
— Я…  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает редактор, присаживаясь на корточки рядом со стулом Бэкхёна. — На тебе лица нет.  
  
— Нормально, — отвечает он безжизненно и смотрит на часы. Рабочий день подошёл к концу пятнадцать минут назад. — Прости, я засиделся.   
  
— Я всё знаю, Бэкхён, — спокойно сказал Чонин. — Этот идиот тоже в курсе, — он указал на Сехуна и наткнулся на привычный хмурый взгляд.   
  
Бэкхён посмотрел на капли крови, оставшиеся на рукаве рубашки, и сжато выдохнул.  
  
— Заткнитесь на пять минут, Бога ради.   
  
Он кинул взгляд на включённый планшет и закусил верхнюю губу. Последний слайд был с его, Бэкхёна, участием, а значит, что произошло дальше, он не узнает. Он не успел понять, в кого попал нож. Только брызг крови.   
  
— Пусть это будешь не ты, — прошептал он безжизненно. — Я же без тебя, блядь, сдохну. — Бэкхён сморгнул непрошеные слёзы и закрыл глаза. Слишком много воды за день. Не противно уже даже. Жалко.   
  
— Хён…  
  
— Дай ему время прийти в себя.  
  


***

 

 

  
— Пять лет назад меня швыряло меж двух миров. Сначала думал, что с ума схожу. Даже таблетки начал принимать. Это было не миром из комикса или книги. Это был мир из картины. Какая-то долбанная Нарния, нарисованная моей сестрой перед смертью. У неё был рак, и когда Ёнджон умирала, она сказала, что уйдет туда. Я подумал, что это бред. Но когда в один день, посреди пары, меня затянуло в место, похожее на то, что нарисовала сестра, у меня случился разрыв шаблона. Я склонен думать, что всё, что мы вы, в какой-то степени, живое, как и мы сами. Но... Я долго шёл к этому. Бэкхён, вряд ли ты псих, но происходящее всё равно неожиданно.   
  
— Какой же бред происходит вокруг, — бурчит Сехун, наматывая круги по офису. Все работники давно уже ушли, и только этим троим  ~~не~~  сидится на месте. — Я вам верю, но блядь…  
  
— Не ругайся.  
  
— Я не против наказания за сквернословие, — подмигивает младший, а Ким краснеет, кашляя и тактично отворачиваясь. — Если серьёзно, то он жив, я просто уверен в этом.   
  
— Почему? — тихо спрашивает Бэкхён и мозолит взглядом стену. От того, что ему сказали, что он нормальный, легче не стало ни на йоту.  
  
— Час назад обновился сайт с новым выпуском. Пока жив Чанёль, жив этот мир. Это логично, хён. И ещё, пока тебя не было, было выгружено целых пять новых выпусков. Все события просто не поместились в один. Это раз. Знания в химии у тебя херовые. Это два.  
  
— О Сехун!  
  
— Ладно, замолкаю.   
  
— А Сехун прав, — неожиданно произносит Бэкхён. — Пока Чанёль жив, жив  _тот_  мир.   
  


***

  
  
Он зашёл в квартиру и сполз по стене, запутался пальцами в волосах и зажмурился. Даже если Чанёль жив, он больше не вернётся сюда — тот мир не остановится и не пойдёт трещинами, даже если ему очень захочется. Бён Бэкхён больше не правит тем, что создал. Комикс перешёл на автономное питание, выбросив своего хозяина за борт, как мелкую костлявую рыбёшку.   
  
Бэкхён уткнулся лицом в колени и про себя подумал, что слишком овиктимился. Скажи ему кто-нибудь год или два назад, что он станет таким чувствительным из-за какого-то парня, даже не девушки; посмеялся бы над этим человеком вдоволь. Подняв с пола себя и остатки собственной гордости, он прошёл в свою комнату и включил свет.   
  
Тихо. Пусто. Мерзко.   
  
Взгляд упал на включённый планшет. Он предпочитал не задумываться, что слайды с рабочего дублировались на личный, он просто подошёл и выключил его. Экран сильно нагрелся, что, прикоснувшись, Бэкхён обжёгся. Подействовало не хуже ведра холодной воды. Отрезвился. Понял, что сыт всем по горло. Замахнулся и скинул со стола с противным скрипом, похожим на тот, что каждый раз звучал в его голове  _там_ , когда хотелось крыть матом. Короткое «ненавижу» опалило своим ядом голые стены и поглотило комнату, повторяясь с каждым разом всё тише и тише. В конце концов, сорвался на крик.  
  
Атмосферу тоски разрушил звук почтового оповещения на телефоне.   
  


« **Вы только что** **опубликовали новую часть своей истории «** **Метрополис** **» на нашем сайте. Спасибо, что остаётесь с нами.**

 

**Всегда с вами,**

 

 **Ваша Администрация** »

 

 

  
Телефон присоединился к планшету на полу. Плевать, что дорого. Всё, что ему дорого, он уже вряд ли увидит. А это так… Куча умного железа, имеющего его мозг день ото дня. В идеале не хватало только сломать ноутбук.   
  
Он взглянул на часы — полпервого ночи. Забавно, и как с таким шумом ещё соседи жаловаться не пришли?   
  
Бэкхён снял с себя галстук и расстегнул рубашку на две пуговицы, и так лёг на кровать, сверля взглядом потолок. Пустота. Абсолютная. Что снаружи, что внутри — всё одно. Но хотя бы настоящее, не суррогатное, полуживое, но настоящее чувство пустоты. То, что романтики называли бабочками, скреблось, как загнанное в угол животное, переваривало само себя и выплёвывало, запуская циклический процесс.   
  
Чонин разрешил не появляться завтра в офисе, но от этого ему легче не стало и не станет. Даже хуже наверно, работа хоть отвлекает, а так хоть иди и вешайся. Правда, Бэкхёну вешаться не хочется, от него и так много проблем, а своей смертью он лучше никому не сделает, да и в конце концов…  
  
— Хватит ныть.  
  
Он поднимается с кровати и идёт на кухню. Открывает бутылку дорогого виски, подаренного когда-то дядей, и отпивает прямо из горла.  
  
— Редкостное дерьмо, — бросает он непонятно кому, но пить продолжает. Бэкхён морщится, как от боли, и впивается пальцами в столешницу. — Господи, и когда всё пошло по пизде?   
  
— Наверно, когда ты начал рисовать комикс.   
  
— Это ж надо, уже галлюцинации слышу, — тянет он и поворачивается. — И вижу.   
  
Он делает большой глоток виски, заставляя своё горло гореть огнём.   
  
— Это ж какой тут градус, что я уже конкретно...того? Перестань мне уже мерещиться, Пак. И так херово.   
  
— Опять ты за своё, — уголок губы Чанёля слегка приподнимается. Он подходит к Бэкхёну и забирает у того из рук бутылку, ставя подальше. — Это я. — шепчет он, опаляя горячим дыханием шею. Он кладёт руки ему на талию и притягивает ближе. — Я, Бэкхён.  
  
Старший пытается вырваться и мотает головой. Он чувствует привкус соли на губах и, стиснув зубы, давит в себе всхлип.  
  
— Я больше не исчезну, —целуя макушку, шепчет Чанёль. —Бэк, это правда я.  
  
Ненавижу, хочется сказать ему.  
  
— Ты мне нужен, — говорит он.   
  
Сжимает в руках его рубашку, не желая отпускать. От Чанёля пахнет ночной прохладой, кожей и железной дорогой. Бэкхён поднимает на него опухшие от слёз глаза и проводит рукой по лицу, пытаясь прочувствовать его осязаемость. Он закусывает нижнюю губу до крови и усмехается. — Я просто сдохну, если ты завтра снова пропадёшь. Я, блядь, не железный.   
  
Вместо ответа Чанёль наклоняется ниже, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне, и мягко целует. У Бэкхёна ресницы дрожат и пальцы покалывает. Внутри всё — тайфуном о скалы — разбивает тремором. Он раскрывает губы и отвечает, но не только на касание — отдаёт себя без остатка, льнёт, молча крича, чтоб забирал всё. Хочешь — сломай. Хочешь — убей. Хочешь — обесцветь, обрати в прах и развей над рекой Хан.   
  


**_Хочешь?_ **

 

 

 

**_Забирай._ **

  
  
Чанёль подаётся вперёд, вдавливая Бэкхёна в столешницу, срывая с любимых губ тихий стон, что разрывает поцелуй между ними.  
  
— Пожалуйста…пусть ты будешь настоящим.  
  
Расстёгивая пуговицы на льняной рубашке Пака и целуя его в шею, проводит языком мокрую дорожку вниз, до ключиц, зубами царапает кадык, вырывая из младшего жалобный стон.   
  
— Бэкхён…  
  
Чанёль сильнее впивается ногтями в поясницу Бэкхёна и сдирает с него рубашку и, словно оголодавший хищник, оставляет засосы на шее. Он тянет за пряжку ремня на себя, и Бэкхён оказывается до максимального близко, сводя ноги у него за спиной.   
  
Звук столкнувшейся с полом пряжки ремня отбился эхом от стен. Бэкхён содрогнулся от кончиков волос до кончиков пальцев ног, когда Чанёль коснулся его возбужденной плоти, медленно ведя то вверх, то вниз.  
  
— Что ты творишь? — жалобно простонал он, откинувшись назад и впиваясь до побеления пальцев в плечи Пака, когда тот стянул с него брюки и оставил влажный поцелуй на внутренней стороне бедра. — Ты несколько недель назад целоваться не умел, а сейчас творишь такое, — на одном дыхании прохрипел Бэкхён, стягивая с него рубашку. Чанёль ещё раз провёл рукой по члену, чувствуя пальцами приятную пульсацию. — В чём твоя проблема?  
  
— В твоём состоянии, — прерывисто ответил Чанёль и посмотрел Бэкхёну прямо в глаза. — Тебе же это нравится?   
  
Бэкхён нервно сглотнул и кивнул, растворяясь под действием обжигающего взгляда. В этот момент ему показалось, что он провалился в бездну. Безвозвратно.   
  
Чанёль освобождает себя от остатков одежды, не отрывая взгляда от старшего. Бэкхён с трудом сдерживает себя, когда Чанёль берёт в рот два пальца и обильно смачивает слюной. Бэкхён отворачивается, боясь кончить от такой картины раньше времени, но когда эти самые пальцы оказываются в нём, рванно выдыхает.   
  
— Господи, как ты это терпел? — сипит он, кусая костяшки пальцев.   
  
Чанёль усмехается и медленно шевелит пальцами внутри Бэкхёна. Тот мечется и впивается холодными пальцами в плечо Пака. По телу пробегают мурашки, у обоих. Чанёль поглаживает его изнутри, давая привыкнуть, невольно вспоминая себя на его месте. Простату он так и не находит, но Бэкхён быстро привыкает, расслабляясь и отдаваясь новым ощущениям. Он постепенно входит во вкус. Бэкхён чуть приподнимается и мокро целует Чанёля в приоткрытые губы. Младший кладёт его ногу себе на плечо и входит уже не пальцами, срывая с губ Бэкхёна протяжный стон. Он крепко держится за Чанёля, опаляя пьяным прерывистым дыханием шею.  
  
Мокро. Медленно. Оплавляясь. Они двигались в понятном только им ритме, касаясь телами. Бэкхён пьянел ещё больше: Чанёль был и внутри, и снаружи. Везде. Они, будучи огнём и водой, обращались в дым, считывали пульс друг друга и заходились в пьянящем восторге, доходя до грани.   
  
Бэкхён прогибается в пояснице и стонет Чанёлю в губы, когда тот начинает ласкать его член рукой и шептать что-то едва различимое на ухо. Чанёль болезненно шипит, когда Бэкхён сжимает его в себе и кончает в руку. Он покидает разморенное тело, марая живот старшего, а после безвольно падает Бэкхёну на грудь, задыхаясь.  
  
— Господи, Пак, ты только что трахнул меня на кухонном столе. Это пиздец, — говорит Бэкхён, едва отдышавшись.  
  
Чанёль усмехается.   
  
—Я не против повторить. — Они смотрят друг другу в глаза. — Знаешь, в этот раз было интереснее. Может, ты…  
  
— Даже не думай. Я буду мстить. Долго. — Бэкхён улыбается, как кот, объевшийся сметаны, и взлохмачивает волосы Чанёля. — Но потом. Сейчас я хочу в душ.   
  
— Может, вместе?  
  
Бэкхён скептически изгибает бровь, приподнимаясь на локтях, и щурится.  
  
— Мне кажется или кто-то оборзел?  
  
— Ни разу, Бён Бэкхён. — Улыбается. — Ты хоть встать сможешь, герой?  
  


***

  
  
Бэкхён впервые за долгое время просыпается не от будильника, а от солнца в зените. У него болит голова от выпитого накануне, и он перекатывается на другую сторону кровати, путаясь в одеяле. Помимо головы болит ещё спина, и Бэкхён думает, что где-то простудился, но тут его измученный мозг воспроизводит события вчерашней ночи, и он стонет в подушку, боясь, что всё это могло быть сном. Ведь Чанёль…  
  
— Проснулся?   
  
Ведь Чанёль стоит сейчас на пороге его спальни в одних штанах с полотенцем в руках и белозубо улыбается.   
  
— Классно выглядишь, — кивает он. — Сейчас почти час, поэтому вместо «доброго утра» будет уместнее сказать «добрый день». — Пока Бэкхён осознаёт реальность, Чанёль садится на край кровати, наклоняется и целует его в уголок губ. — Как ты?   
  
Бэкхён как-то по-глупому улыбается и пожимает плечами, а потом резко набрасывается на парня, как в бреду повторяя «настоящий». Чанёль настоящий.   
  


***

  
  
—Сонбэ, с днём рождения! — улыбается Наён, едва Бэкхён появляется на рабочем месте, и протягивает ему квадратную коробку в белой обёртке с зелёным бантом.  
  
— Спасибо, Наён. Что тут? — спрашивает Бэкхён и аккуратно развязывает бант.   
  
Коллега смущённо улыбается и увлекается чем-то в своём компьютере. В коробке обычная кружка с яркой надписью «ЛУЧШИЙ ГРАФИЧЕСКИЙ ДИЗАЙНЕР».   
  
— Вау, спасибо. Теперь буду пить только из неё, — отшучивается он, мысленно ставя кружку в дальний угол посудного шкафа.   
  
— Кстати, я тут всё как-то не решалась… — начинает девушка, исчезая за стенкой с заметками. Она чертыхается и спустя минуту поднимается со стула и, смущаясь, подходит к Бэкхёну, кладя на стол один из сборников их серии в чёрной обложке. — Можно, короче, ну это, подписать? — мнётся Наён.  
  
Бэкхён её не понимает и открывает том на рандомной странице. Кажется, за несколько секунд он успевает испытать весь спектр эмоций.  
  
—Эм-м-м, — кашляет Бён. — Она давно вышла? Я просто даже не знал как-то.  
  
— Три недели назад. Редактор Ким на днях, кстати, лично ездил в типографию оформлять дополнительный тираж в десять тысяч копий. Сонбэ, ты крут!  
  
Бэкхён кивает, мечтая начистить одному смазливому редактору рожу.   
  
— Ким уже у себя?  
  
— Нет ещё. —Наён отходит к окну. — Сейчас придёт. Паркуется уже. Так ты подпишешь? Пожалуйста! — Девушка складывает руки в молящем жесте, и Бэкхён просто не может отказать.  
  
— Хорошо, только можно я её у тебя одолжу на полчаса?   
  
— Конечно.   
  
Едва Ким появляется в офисе, Бэкхён срывается к нему в кабинет, своей скоростью шокируя не только напарницу, но и всех замученных издательских клерков.   
  
— Это вообще как называется? — спрашивает он, суя том начальнику под нос.  
  
— Там, кажется, название есть. Нет?   
  
— Почему я узнаю о том, что меня издают, самым последним?   
  
— Не кипятись, мир от этого не треснул, а добиваться твоего согласия пришлось бы несколько лет. Я не думаю, что в этом есть что-то ужасное. Кстати, с днём рождения. Хён.   
  
— Я завязываю с этим.   
  
— Надолго ли тебя хватит? Кстати, ещё одно. Сехун беспокоится, что ты не отвечаешь на его звонки.  
  
— Я телефон сломал. И планшет тоже. Я, правда, не хочу.   
  
— Ты не не хочешь. Ты боишься. Это разные вещи, Бэкхён.   
  


***

 

 

  
— Я прочёл, чем всё кончилось, — сказал однажды Бэкхён, сев на пол напротив Чанёля. — Ты не говорил, что там полгода прошло по времени.   
  
— А ты и не спрашивал как-то. Всё же кончилось нормально. Относительно. Президента обличили, профессора убили, людей вылечили. В стране республика.   
  
— Но Сухо и Крис… В моих планах не было…  
  
— Я знаю. Только не накручивай себя по этому поводу.  
  
Бэкхён кивает, смотря на свои пальцы.   
  
Пауза затягивается.  
  
— Я тут подумал. Тебе нужно сделать документы. У меня есть один знакомый, который может с этим помочь. Ты же не против?   
  
Чанёль неопределенно пожимает плечами.   
  
— Я видел, ты вчера что-то рисовал?   
  
— Ага, — отвечает Бэкхён. — Понял, что не могу сидеть без дела. В этот раз без особой драмы, так что всё под контролём.  
  
— Когда ты начинал писать «Метрополис», ты думал так же? — улыбается Чанёль, пытаясь расшифровать выражение лица старшего.   
  
—Тогда я вообще не думал особо. А сейчас всё продумано. Честно.   
  
— Мне стоит начинать тебя ревновать к новому главному герою?   
  
Бэкхён хмурится.  
  
— Вряд ли. Хотя один из главных имеет мой мозг по жизни, а второй — на работе, так что…   
  
До Чанёля, кажется, наконец, доходит смысл того, что до него пытаются донести.  
  
— И как будет называться этот полный имения мозга комикс?  
  
— Как тебе «Сатана в квадрате», этакий нуар с примесью фэнтези? 


End file.
